Tiny Little Freaks
by NickFan0402
Summary: Here's my first three-part story based on the one-time short on Nicktoons, "The Little Freaks". Hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Nickelodeon. Lilibeth, Lord Doombringer, Mr. Murray, and the kids belong to me.
1. Part 1

It was a normal morning in Center City. Inside the house of the Little Freaks, Braingel and Tryla were helping their 5-year-old daughter, Lilibeth, get ready for another day of kindergarten.

"Do you have everything you need for class, sweetheart?" Braingel asked Lilibeth.

"Mmm hmm," said Lilibeth, grabbing her backpack and lunchbox. "I do."

"Good girl," said Braingel. "Let's take you to school now, shall we?"

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

Braingel and Tryla take Lilibeth to "Center City Elementary School". Then after dropping Lilibeth off in Room #135 and saying goodbye to her, the couple went back to the house where they saw their friend, Dubs, watching some TV in the living room while eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Dubs," Braingel said to him.

"Oh hey Braingel," said Dubs. "Tryla."

"Hi," said Tryla.

"What's up?" said Dubs.

"Just dropped off Lilibeth to school," said Braingel.

"Hopefully she'll have a good day today," said Tryla. "Probably she will because she's got her two friends to be with her."

"Yeah, that's right, Tryla," said Braingel, nodding his head.

"Yep," said Tryla.

"So what are we going to do today, Freaks?" asked Dubs.

"I don't know," said Tryla, then turning to Braingel and saying to him, "What would you like to do, Braingel? Play with your video game?"

"Kind of," said Braingel. "But at the same time, I wanna be with you."

"Oh?" said Tryla. "Well, that's nice of you, honey."

"It's because you're my beautiful girlfriend," said Braingel, with a smile. "And I love you."

He gives Tryla a kiss on the lips as Tryla giggles a bit.

"Should I leave you two lovebirds?" Dubs asked.

"Why, what's the matter?" asked Braingel.

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Dubs, not answering Braingel's question.

"Uhhh...Kind of..." said Braingel.

"So do you want me to leave or not?" Dubs asked again.

"Yes please," said Braingel and Tryla.

"Okay then," said Dubs, getting up from the couch and going into his bedroom.

Braingel and Tryla sit on the couch together. But when they were about to kiss each other, they stopped halfway.

"Wanna sit outside, Buttercup?" Braingel asked his girlfriend.

"Sure baby," said Tryla.

The couple get up and go outside as the two sit on the front steps of their house together.

"Ahhh…" said Tryla, sighing happily. "Isn't it nice to get some fresh air?"

"It really is," said Braingel, agreeing. "And it's such a beautiful morning."

"The sun is shining," said Tryla, "the birds are chirping."

"Nothing can go wrong today!" Braingel and Tryla said at once.

But their happy moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise in the sky.

"What's that noise?!" said Tryla, getting nervous.

"I don't know, Tryla," said Braingel.

He looks up and notices that there was a warship in the sky. And the warship belonged to the Little Freaks' arch enemy, Lord Doombringer.

"Oh no!" gasped Braingel. "It's him again!"

"Who?!" asked Tryla.

"Lord Doombringer!" said Braingel.

"Uh oh!" said Tryla. "We better get back inside the house!"

Braingel and Tryla stand back up and knock on the door.

"Dubs!" said Braingel. "Dubs, let us in!"

"Hurry!" said Tryla. "Quickly!"

Inside the house, Dubs had just finished his cereal when he heard his friend banging on the door while shouting in a terrified voice. He then turns off the TV, gets up, walks to the front door, and opens it as he sees Braingel and Tryla all afraid.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lord Doombringer's warship is in the sky!" said Tryla. "Braingel and I spotted it!"

"What?!" Dubs gasped. "Really?!"

"Yes!" said Tryla, nodding fast. "And it's coming near our house!"

Everyone then see Lord Doombringer looking down at them from his warship.

"Aaaaaahh!" screamed the Little Freaks.

"What are you doing here, Lord Doombringer?!" Dubs asked Lord Doombringer, angrily. "What do you want from us?!"

"I want to conquer Earth!" said Lord Doombringer. "And you Freaks are in my way! I consider you a threat in my plans!"

"We've did no such thing!" said Braingel.

"Listen you doom-bringing jerk!" shouted Tryla. "You leave us alone or else you'll be-"

Lord Doombringer uses his warship's mechanical hand and grabs Tryla with it.

"AAAH!" screamed Tryla, feeling herself being lifted up. "BRAINGEL! DUBS! HELP! HELP ME!"

"Tryla!" said Dubs.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?!" cried Braingel.

"Let her go!" said Dubs.

Lord Doombringer then grabs Braingel and Dubs with the other mechanical hand and lifts them up.

"HEY, LET US GO!" ordered Dubs, while struggling to escape.

"HELP!" said Braingel, starting to cry for help. "HELP US! SOMEBODY!"

The Little Freaks continue to scream for help. Then they were lured into the warship as the mechanical hands placed them back down inside the main lair. Then the three start to freak out at once.

"WILL SOMEBODY SHUT THEM UP?!" shouted Lord Doombringer.

"QUIET!" said one of Lord Doombringer's henchmen.

Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs went silent.

"Good!" said Lord Doombringer. "Now, no more screaming!"

"What are you going to do to us...?" asked Braingel, all nervous.

"You'll see…" said Lord Doombringer, sneakily. "Men! Put them in the machine!"

"Machine?" said the Little Freaks, all confused.

"What machine?" asked Tryla.

Lord Doombringer's henchmen place the Little Freaks into the machine a few steps away from where they were currently standing. And after they have done so, the door shut. But it was very dark inside the machine, so the Little Freaks couldn't see a thing. Also, they couldn't really hear what was going on on the outside.

"Where are we?" asked Dubs. "I can't see a thing!"

"Me neither!" said Tryla. "It's very dark in here!"

"And I can't hear the outside very well!" said Braingel, then starting to bang on the walls of the machine. "Hey! Let us out!"

"You let us out this instance!" said Tryla, banging on the machine's door.

"We will get you for this!" said Dubs, showing his fist.

"Sorry, no can do!" said Lord Doombringer, doing a sinister laugh. "You're inside my Shrinking Machine! And I'm going to use it on you to make you very, very small so you won't be a threat to me!"

He paused and said, "And since the machine doesn't pick up sound, you don't know what is going to happen! Mwahahaha!"

He turned to his henchmen and said to them, "Men! Activate!"

One of his henchmen turns on the machine. Then another one of them pushes a button as the Little Freaks start shrinking. Though because the inside of the machine was dark, the three were unaware about what was happening to them.

"Uhhh...Freaks!" said Braingel, scared. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" said Tryla, scared as well. "Yet I feel kind of strange!

"Me too!" said Dubs, who was just as scared. "What are we gonna do?!"

A few seconds later, the Little Freaks stopped shrinking as the machine completed the process. One of the henchmen opened the door to reveal the three. Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs were now only 3-4 inches in size!

"Ooooh…" said Braingel, feeling dizzy. "What's going on in here…?"

"I feel dizzy…" said Tryla, rolling her eyes around.

"And kind of sick…" said Dubs.

Lord Doombringer grabs the Little Freaks with his hand. Then grabs a tiny burlap sack and drops the three inside it and ties them up shut with a small piece of rope.

"Get us out of here!" shouted Tryla. "Please!"

"It's very musty in here!" said Dubs.

"I can't breathe!" cried Braingel.

"No way!" said Lord Doombringer. "You three freaks will be my prisoners!"

"Noooooo!" screamed the Little Freaks.

"Come on, don't do this to us!" said Braingel.

"Let us go home!" said Tryla.

Lord Doombringer didn't want to hear them shout at him anymore.

"Fine..." said Lord Doombringer, with a sigh. "Though I'll be back to take you guys again so you can be my prisoners! But I will not tell you when that will be...Hahahahaha!"

Lord Doombringer sticks his arm out of the warship. Then he drops the burlap sack with the Little Freaks inside it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the Little Freaks.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed Braingel.

The bag then goes through the chimney of their house as the group drops down into the house. The Little Freaks were now on the floor in the living room.

"Where are we now?" asked Braingel.

"Freaks!" said Tryla. "We need to get out of his sack! It's too squishy in here!"

"I'm already starting to suffocate!" said Dubs.

"Don't touch me!" said Braingel.

"We've got to rip this bag apart," said Tryla. "The rope won't budge!"

"How Tryla?" said Braingel. "The material feels a certain way!"

"We'll pull on it together," said Tryla, grabbing the fabric. "Come on, you guys!"

Braingel and Dubs joined Tryla by holding onto the material of the bag.

"Okay," said Tryla. "One…two…three…! Pull!"

The Little Freaks start pulling the burlap sack in different directions hoping it will come apart. Then right away, the bag started to rip.

"It's working!" said Braingel.

"Pull harder!" said Tryla.

The group pull a bit more as the bag formed a big hole.

"Yes!" said Tryla. "We got it open!"

"Great!" said Braingel. "Now let's crawl out."

Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs crawled out of the burlap sack one by one.

"You guys alright?" Dubs asked Braingel and Tryla.

"We're alright, Dubs," said Braingel, then saying to Tryla, "You okay, honey?"

"Yes, I'm okay," said Tryla. "You?"

"I'm fine, too," said Braingel. "Thanks."

The Little Freaks then notice that they were in front of the couch. But because they didn't know that they shrunk down to 3-4 inches in height, they at first thought everything in the house grew.

"Whoa!" gasped Braingel.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tryla asked.

"The couch!" said Braingel, pointing at it. "It's huge!

"Oh my!" said Tryla, looking at the couch. "It is!"

"How did that happen?" asked Dubs.

"Did the house suddenly get bigger?" Braingel said.

"No, it can't be," said Dubs. "How can the house randomly become giant like this?"

"Don't be silly, you two!" said Tryla. "Houses cannot grow big!"

She paused and said, "Wait…If the house didn't grow, then…that must mean…"

The Little Freaks gasped in horror as they said loudly, "WE'VE SHRUNK!"

"That machine Lord Doombringer placed us in must have made us shrink!" said Braingel.

"I can't believe Doombringer would shrink us like this!" said Dubs.

"We can't stay shrunk like this forever!" said Tryla. "What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know!" said Braingel. "Oh my gosh, this is not good!"

"Well, at least our clothes shrank with us, too," said Tryla, looking down at her dress.

"Yeah, imagine if we were shrunk and naked..." said Braingel, as he shudders. "Ugh…"

"Dude!" said Dubs, all grossed up.

"What?!" said Braingel.

"Did you have to mention that...?" Dubs said.

"No…" said Braingel, sweating a bit.

"That just grossed me out," said Dubs.

"Sorry…" said Braingel.

He looks all around himself as he said, "Woooow…We're so small…!"

"So very small," said Tryla, then looking up and saying, "Everything looks so big!"

"Yeah, it really does…" said Dubs, agreeing.

"Say," said Braingel. "Since we're tiny…"

Braingel gasped happily as he went towards the couch and crawled under it.

"Hey!" said Braingel, with a small giggle. "I can actually fit in here!"

"You can?!" said Tryla, surprised. "Wow, that's good, honey!"

"Yet it's really dark under here..." said Braingel.

"Oh come on," said Tryla. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark!"

"I'm not, Tryla," said Braingel. "I'm just telling you that it's dark under the couch."

He pauses and says as he looks at her, "Wanna crawl under here and see?"

"May I ask why?" Tryla asked.

"I wanna see if you can fit in here as well," said Braingel.

"Well...okay," said Tryla.

Tryla gets down and crawls under the couch.

"Well, what do you know?" said Tryla, a little excited. "I can fit under here, too!"

She then looks around and said, "Braingel, where are you?"

"Right here, Tryla," said Braingel.

"Oh!" said Tryla, seeing him.

"Hey Tryla," said Braingel.

"Hey Braingel," said Tryla.

Braingel and Tryla peek their eyes through the lighten opening as they see the living room in a whole new way.

"You know," Braingel said to Tryla, "being small might not be so bad, honey."

"What makes you say so, sweetie?" asked Tryla.

"It's a whole new perspective," said Braingel.

"Oooooh, that's true!" said Tryla.

She gets from under the couch and looks up at the ceiling.

"Wooooooow..." Tryla said, all amazed.

Tryla grabs Braingel's wrists and pulls him out from under the couch.

"Hey!" said Braingel. "Easy there!"

"Sorry honey..." said Tryla. "I wanna explore the house! It might be cool since we're tiny."

"Well alright, sweetie," said Braingel. "We can do that."

"What are you two up to?" asked Dubs, walking over to the couple.

"Tryla and I are going to do a little exploring around the house since we're very small in size," said Braingel. "Wanna join us?"

"Uhhh sure!" said Dubs, with a smile.

"Yay!" said Tryla, getting excited.

The Little Freaks started to explore the household at their new height.

"What shall we look at first, Freaks?" Braingel asked Tryla and Dubs.

"Whatever you want, Braingel," said Tryla. "You're the leader."

"Awww, ladies first, Tryla," said Braingel.

"No I insist," said Tryla, with a small smile. "I don't mind going after you sometimes."

"Well…Alright then," said Braingel, starting to think. "Hmmm…How about...The kitchen?"

"Sure, why not?" said Tryla.

The Little Freaks go into the kitchen and start to look around.

"Woooow..." said Tryla.

"This is sooooo cool..." said Dubs.

"Look at the refrigerator..." said Braingel, pointing to the refrigerator. "It's humongous!"

"Really?" said Tryla.

"Yeah!" said Braingel. "Look!"

Tryla and Dubs look up and gasp in amazement.

"Whoa!" Tryla cried.

"Isn't it cool?!" Braingel said.

"Dude, it's amazing!" said Dubs.

"I know, right?!" said Braingel.

Braingel's stomach then started to growl.

"Speaking of refrigerators…" said Braingel, holding onto his belly.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Tryla asked him.

"Yes…" said Braingel. "Really hungry…"

"How are we going to get food and drinks?" said Tryla. "We're too small!"

"Great, now we're gonna starve!" said Dubs.

"To death!" said Tryla.

"Hold it, you two!" said Braingel. "Let me think..."

Braingel uses his brain for a moment, then comes up with an idea.

"Aha!" said Braingel.

"What is it, honey?" asked Tryla.

"Yeah, what's your idea?" asked Dubs.

"We stack up on each other!" said Braingel.

"Are you crazy?!" said Tryla, not wanting to do that. "We could fall and get hurt!"

"Come on, Tryla," said Braingel. "We don't know when we're going to grow to our normal sizes. Or if we will ever grow back...So we need to eat and drink or else we will die."

"Yeah, you're right," said Tryla, calming down.

"Alright then," said Braingel. "Dubs first, then Tryla, and finally me."

"Why should you be on the top?!" Dubs asked, getting upset.

"Because I'm the leader," said Braingel, giving his friend a look. "The leader gets their way first."

"Don't question my boyfriend, Dubs," said Tryla.

"My bad…" said Dubs, with a small sigh.

"Alright, let's do this," said Braingel.

Dubs lifts Tryla and she climbs on top of him. Then Braingel climbs over Dubs as Tryla lifts him up. Everyone started to hold each other by their feet, except for Braingel, whose hands were trying to reach the handle of the refrigerator.

"Any luck Braingel?" asked Tryla.

"Almost got it..." said Braingel, reaching for the handle. "Almost there..."

He then grabs the handle.

"I got it!" said Braingel.

"Great!" said Tryla. "Now open the fridge so we can eat!"

Tryla releases Braingel's feet as Braingel climbs up towards the top of the handle. Then he places his feet on the refrigerator and he pulls himself back forcefully to try and open it.

"Come on, you can do it!" said Tryla.

Braingel kept pulling himself while pushing his feet. Then moments later, he managed to get the refrigerator to open.

"Tryla! Dubs!" said Braingel. "It's open!"

"Yaaaay!" said Tryla.

Braingel climbs onto the counter next to the refrigerator.

"Come on, you two," said Braingel. "Up here!"

"Coming!" said Tryla.

Tryla and Dubs climb the kitchen drawers' handles and step onto the counter.

"So what shall we have today?" asked Braingel.

"I don't know," said Tryla. "It depends. What are you in the mood for?"

"Ummm…" said Braingel. "I'm kind of in the mood for something sweet."

"Like what?" said Tryla.

"Liiiiiiiike…" said Braingel.

He turns around and sees a whole cake on a plate covered by a glass cake stand lid.

"Cake?!" said Braingel. "Guys, there's cake!"

"Oh yeah!" said Tryla. "I made that cake yesterday. Though we haven't gotten to eat it yet…"

"What kind of cake is it, Tryla?" asked Dubs.

"Confetti cake with vanilla frosting topped with rainbow sprinkles," said Tryla. "Lilibeth wanted it because she loves colorful things."

"Shall we have some of this cake?" said Braingel.

"Do you guys even like confetti cake?" asked Tryla. "Cause I also made strawberry shortcake. But it's currently in the fridge."

"I like confetti cake, Tryla," said Braingel.

"Me too," said Dubs.

"So do I," said Tryla. "Alright, let's have some."

"Yippee!" said Braingel, happily.

"Okay calm down, honey," said Tryla, with a small laugh. "We'll have to cut up a slice first."

"Tryla, we're too small to use a knife," said Dubs.

"Not unless we use one together," said Tryla. "It's too hard for one person. Especially when he or she is this small…"

"She has a point there, Dubs," said Braingel. "Working together usually helps solve the problem."

He gets out a butter knife from one of the drawers and says, "Okay Freaks. Grab the knife and let's cut the cake!"

"Okay!" said Tryla.

"Sure dude!" said Dubs.

After removing the glass lid, the Little Freaks each hold onto the knife as they slowly cut one slice of the confetti cake together. Then they placed the cake slice onto a small plate as they placed the knife down to the side.

"We did it!" said Dubs. "With teamwork!"

"We sure did!" said Tryla. "Boy, this cake sure looks good."

"You know what else would go good with this cake?" said Braingel, with a big smile. "Ice cream…"

"But it's very cold," said Tryla. "And it's in the freezer."

She pauses and said, "Although, ice cream does sound good…"

"Then let's have some ice cream," said Braingel. "Cake and ice cream go great together!"

"Okay then," said Tryla, then turning to Dubs and said to him, "Dubs? Can you open the freezer, please? We're going to have some ice cream."

"Sure Tryla," said Dubs.

Dubs jumps onto the freezer's handle and pulls himself back and pushes his feet on the freezer until he was able to open it.

"Alright, it's open!" said Dubs.

"Thanks Dubs!" said Braingel, then grabbing a metal spoon.

Braingel and Tryla jump onto the handle and crawl into the freezer.

"What kind of ice cream do we have, Dubs?" asked Tryla.

"Let's see…" said Dubs, spotting a carton of ice cream and reading the label. "We've got Neapolitan, which is basically vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream put together."

"That's perfect!" said Tryla, happily. "Then we wouldn't have to fight over the three flavors by themselves."

"I never thought about that," said Dubs. "That's fantastic!"

The Little Freaks worked together to get one big scoop of ice cream and placed it onto their cake slice. Then after putting the ice cream away and closing the freezer, then climbed back onto the kitchen counter.

"Okay guys," said Braingel. "Eat up!"

The three start eating the slice of the confetti cake and the Neapolitan ice cream by taking turns with using a metal fork.

"Mmmm!" said Braingel. "This is so good!"

"Tasty!" said Tryla. "So much flavor!"

"I'll say!" said Dubs. "We're in Flavortown!"

Braingel and Tryla laughed.

A half an hour later, the Little Freaks finished their cake and ice cream.

"Yum!" said Braingel. "I enjoyed that!"

"Me too!" said Tryla.

"Me three!" said Dubs.

"You make really good cake, Tryla," said Braingel.

"Aww thanks, honey," said Tryla, with a smile.

"You're welcome, Buttercup," said Braingel, smiling back.

"You know, guys," said Dubs, "if we stay this small, we wouldn't go hungry."

"That's true, Dubs," said Tryla. "We'll have a lifetime supply of food!"

"My girlfriend's food, of course," said Braingel. "She has the best cooking in the world!"

Tryla giggles a bit as her and Braingel kiss each other.

"So now what do you want to do, Freaks?" asked Dubs.

"Let's explore more parts of the house," said Braingel. "We've done the kitchen so far."

He looks at Tryla and said to her, "Tryla? It's your turn to pick the next room for us to look around in."

"Thanks honey," said Tryla. "Hmmm…Let's check out our daughter's bedroom!"

"Sure!" said Braingel. "We continue on with our adventure, Freaks!"

The Little Freaks slide down the refrigerator handle and reach the ground as they started to explore again. This time, in Lilibeth's bedroom.

"Ooooh myyyy…" said Tryla.

"Your daughter's room is so bright and colorful, you two," Dubs said to Braingel and Tryla. "Very cutesy!"

"Well she is 5 years old," said Tryla. "So she would like it that way."

"Makes sense," said Dubs. "It's typical for little kids to be interested in those kind of adorable things."

"Very rainbowy and pastely," said Braingel.

"It sure is," said Dubs.

"Shall we look around?" Tryla asked.

"Yeah!" said Braingel, nodding. "Seeing a small child's bedroom at a very small height might be cool!"

The group starts to explore Lilibeth's bedroom.

"We feel just like Lilibeth's dolls," said Dubs.

"Mmm hmm!" said Tryla. "Some of them are very few inches in size."

"I thought Lilibeth only had stuffed animals," said Braingel.

"She does," said Tryla. "Plush dolls can be tiny, too, you know. Oh, and the very few vinyl plastic dolls our daughter does have are part of a display on one of her high sleeves. She doesn't play with any of them and only looks at them…"

"I see," said Braingel. "We taught her that those dolls are very special and should never be touched."

"That's right," said Tryla.

"Say, wanna go onto her bed?" asked Braingel.

"Sure," said Tryla.

"Come on, Dubs!" Braingel said to Dubs. "We're going to climb onto my child's bed."

"Okay dude!" said Dubs.

The Little Freaks grab the bedsheets and start climbing up as they push themselves onto the little girl's bed.

"Whoa nice!" said Dubs.

"Dubs! Tryla!" Braingel cried from the side of the bed hanging onto the bed sheets. "Help...!"

"Oh dear!" said Tryla, with a small gasp.

"Oh brother..." said Dubs, with a sigh.

Tryla and Dubs quickly went over to Braingel and grabbed onto his arms.

"It's okay, Braingel," said Tryla, as she pulls her boyfriend up with Dubs' help. "We got you."

"Thanks guys," said Braingel.

He then looks down and says, "Man, that felt like climbing a rope or even a mountain!"

Braingel then turns around and sees Lilibeth's rabbit plush toy sitting on the bed.

"Hey guys! Look!" said Braingel, as he points to the stuffed animal. "It's Lilibeth's favorite toy!"

"Mr. Bunny?" said Tryla and Dubs.

"Mmm hmm!" said Braingel, then saying to the rabbit plushy, "Hello there, Mr. Bunny. How are you today?"

"Braingel, what are you doing?" asked Dubs, looking weirdly at his friend.

"I'm saying hello to my child's favorite toy," said Braingel, then saying to the toy, "Mr. Bunny? It's me, Braingel. You know, Lilibeth's father?"

The stuffed rabbit doesn't answer.

"I guess you only talk to your owner, huh...?" Braingel said, giving the toy a look.

"I guess it does," said Tryla.

"Because Lilibeth is Mr. Bunny's mommy...!" said Braingel, in a child-like voice.

Tryla does a small giggle.

"Hey guys!" said Dubs, touching the mattress. "Feel her bed!"

"Whoa!" said Braingel, as he feels it. "The bed's so soft..."

He then does a gentle bounce as he said, "And bouncy!"

Braingel starts to jump on Lilibeth's bed.

"Hehehe!" said Braingel, giggling. "Weeeeeee!"

"Hey, that looks like fun!" said Tryla, getting interested.

"You guys should give it a try!" said Braingel, bouncing on the bed. "Because we're tiny, we wouldn't fall off! And also, the bed won't break!"

"Right," said Tryla.

"Well, come on!" said Braingel. "Join me!"

"Okay!" said Tryla.

"Sure thing!" said Dubs.

Tryla and Dubs join Braingel in jumping on Lilibeth's bed.

"Woohoo!" said Tryla, starting to laugh. "This is fun!"

"I know, right?!" said Braingel, laughing along. "We could never do this at our normal size!"

"So true!" said Dubs. "Wooooooooooo!"

Braingel and Tryla hold hands while they giggle and laugh as they bounce together.

"You like it, honey?!" Braingel asked Tryla.

"I sure do, baby!" said Tryla. "How about you?!"

"Oh yeah!" said Braingel. "I'm having a great time!"

After a while, the Little Freaks were lying down on Lilibeth's bed since jumping on it made them start to get tired.

"Whew!" said Braingel, wiping his forehead.

"That was fun!" said Dubs.

"And tiring..." said Tryla, starting to yawn.

"Yeah..." said Braingel. "I wonder what time it is..."

"Can we take a nap...?" asked Tryla, yawning again. "I feel really sleepy..."

"Sure Buttercup," said Braingel. "I feel sleepy myself…"

Braingel and Tryla crawl under Lilibeth's bed sheets and place their heads on her pillow as they lie down next to each other. Then they two fell asleep as they hold each other close.

A few hours later, it was almost 2:30 in the afternoon. And Braingel and Tryla were just starting to wake up from their nap.

"Mmm..." said Tryla, with only her two main eyes half closed.

"Hey there, baby…" said Braingel, turning to his girlfriend.

"Hey honey…" said Tryla, as her third eye fully opened.

"How was your nap?" asked Braingel.

"It was good," said Tryla.

"That's good," said Braingel, stretching. "Mine was nice."

He then smiled and said, "Especially because I got to be with you…"

"Oooh Braingel…" said Tryla, starting to smile.

Braingel gives his girlfriend a sweet lip kiss as she blushes.

"By the way, how is Lilibeth getting home?" asked Braingel.

Braingel and Tryla froze.

"Uhhh ohhh…" they said.

"We can't pick her up like we normally do," said Tryla. "We're so small it'll take us days to get to the school on foot!"

"I'm sure she'll figure something out when she notices that we haven't shown up," said Braingel.

"Are you sure?" said Tryla, a little unsure. "She's 5 years old!"

"But she's a smart kid," said Braingel. "She's able to solve problems sometimes."

"That's true," said Tryla. "We taught her right from wrong."

"Yep," said Braingel. "So she'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay then," said Tryla. "But Braingel? When Lilibeth gets home and if she sees us, we'll have to tell her how we got this tiny. What REALLY happened…Because we cannot lie to our daughter if she questions us. But only, ONLY she can know about this. No one else…"

"Of course," said Braingel.

"Hope she comes back safely..." said Tryla, a little worried.

"Yeah, me too…" said Braingel, worried as well.

At "Center City Elementary School", school has just got out for the day. But Lilibeth was still in the classroom since Braingel and Tryla didn't show up to come get her and bring her home. But thankfully, her best friend, Emma, was there to keep her company.

"Lilibeth?" said Emma.

"Yes Emma…?" said Lilibeth, all sad.

"I know you're sad that your mommy and daddy aren't here," said Emma. "But I have an idea that will help you feel better."

"What is it, Emma…?" asked Lilibeth.

"Would you like to ride home with me?" Emma suggested.

"Really?" said Lilibeth, getting surprised. "You can take me home?"

"Not me exactly," said Emma. "I can ask my mommy if she can drive you back to your house."

"Oh okay," said Lilibeth. "Sure."

Just then, Emma's mother came to pick her daughter up.

"Mommy?" Emma said to her mother. "Lilibeth's parents aren't going to pick her up today. So they can't bring her home. Can you bring my friend home today? Please?"

"Sure sweetie, of course," Emma's mother said. "Lilibeth is always welcomed to me."

"Yay!" said Emma, jumping up and down. "Thanks mommy!"

Emma turns to Lilibeth and said to her, "Come on, Lilibeth. Let's take you to your house."

"Okay Emma!" said Lilibeth.

The two girls get their stuff as they left the school and hop into the car of Emma's mother. Then she started to drive Lilibeth home.

"So what's going on with your parents since they didn't pick you up from school, Lilibeth?" Emma's mother asked Lilibeth.

"I don't know, Emma's mommy," said Lilibeth, shrugging. "Maybe they're sick and not feeling well."

"Or they're just busy?" said Emma.

"They're probably out running a few errands and forgot about the time," said Emma's mother. "I understand that can happen sometimes."

"I just hope they're okay…" said Lilibeth.

"I'm sure they are, sweetie," said Emma's mother. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay Emma's mommy…" said Lilibeth.

When Lilibeth got to her house, she grabs her backpack and lunchbox and exits the car.

"Thanks for taking me home, Emma's mommy," said Lilibeth. "I don't know what's wrong with my parents."

"You're welcome, Lilibeth," said Emma's mother. "I hope you find out. If you need anything, you're always welcome to call us on the house phone."

"Thank you," said Lilibeth, nodding her head. "Bye bye."

Emma's mother drives away with Emma so they can go back to their own house. Lilibeth then goes up the apartment building and walks onto the roof as she enters her house.

"Freaks!" Lilibeth said, as she closes the door. "I'm home!"

She started to look around for Dubs and her parents.

"Mommy? Daddy? Dubs?" Lilibeth said. "Where are you guys?"

The child enters her bedroom and places her backpack and lunchbox on the floor.

"Hello?!" said Lilibeth, calling out to the Little Freaks. "Anybody home?!"

In the living room, Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs heard Lilibeth calling out to them while sitting on the couch.

"Freaks!" Tryla said to Braingel and Dubs. "Lilibeth's home! We have to go now!"

"Go where?" asked Dubs.

"Lilibeth's looking for us," said Tryla. "We need to meet with her."

"Oh right!" said Dubs.

"Where is everybody?" Lilibeth asked herself, still looking for the three. "Where could the Little Freaks have gone?"

She does a small gasp and said, "Did they go somewhere fun without me?! Dubs as well?! Oh, they better not!"

She pauses and says to herself, "Wait, am I actually home alone...? I...I think I'm home alone. I have the whole entire house to myself! Cool!"

Lilibeth then starts to think.

"Now..." said Lilibeth. "What can I do that I'm usually not allowed to do...? Hey, I know!"

She takes off her clothes and starts running around the house in her underwear and undershirt.

"Weeeeeeeeeehehehehe!" said Lilibeth, laughing as she runs. "Aaaaaaaahhh!"

The Little Freaks climb onto the top of the couch as they see the 5-year-old running in her undergarments.

"Why is Lilibeth running in her underpants?" asked Dubs.

"Great, she's half naked!" said Braingel, then starting to call out to her, "Lilibeth! Sweetheart! Hey!"

"Sweetie!" said Tryla, waving her arms up. "Look over there!"

"It's us, the Little Freaks!" said Dubs, pointing to himself and the others.

Because the group was very small in size, their voices weren't as loud as before.

"It's not use..." said Braingel, with an angry sigh. "She can't hear us! Our voices are too quiet."

"We need something loud to get her attention," said Tryla.

"Like what?" asked Braingel.

"A megaphone," said Tryla.

"Do we have one?" asked Dubs.

"Yes we do," said Tryla. "We need to get the megaphone so our voices will be loud enough to get Lilibeth's attention."

She gets off the couch and said, "Come on, boys. Help me get the megaphone so we can use it."

"You got it, Tryla," said Braingel.

Braingel and Dubs follow Tryla to the living room closet that was open a little bit as they helped each other get out the megaphone. And while they were doing that, Lilibeth runs back into her bedroom.

"Well, that was fun!" said Lilibeth, panting a bit. "I always wanted to do that!"

She looks down and said, "I better get my clothes back on. I don't want my parents or Dubs seeing me in my underpants.

Lilibeth puts her clothes back on over her underwear and undershirt.

"Now..." said Lilibeth, starting to think again. "What other things can I do that aren't allowed...?"

She gasps as she thinks of something else to do.

"I know!" said Lilibeth. "I'll have some sweets! It's not dinner time yet, but whatever!"

She goes into the kitchen, climbs onto the counter, and opens the cabinets and she finds some sugary sweets. But most of them were on the highest cabinet.

"So this is where my mommy keeps hiding this sugary goodness?!" said Lilibeth, all happy. "Ooooh, I'm in sweet, sugary heaven!"

She placed her hand in the cabinet and was about to grab some of the sweets to eat.

"LILIBETH!" shouted Tryla, from the megaphone.

Lilibeth got spooked and almost fell off the counter. Thankfully, she quickly grabbed the refrigerator's handle, which broke her fall as she was able to place her feet down safely on the floor.

"Oh no, we scared her!" said Dubs.

"Lilibeth!" said Braingel. "Don't panic, sweetheart! It's just us!"

"Who...W-Who's there?" said Lilibeth, all shaky. "Who's taking to me?"

"Lilibeth! Hey Lilibeth!" said Braingel, as he waves his arms. "We're down here!"

"Huh?" said Lilibeth, looking both ways.

"Honey, look down!" said Tryla.

Lilibeth slowly looks down and sees Braingel and Tryla first near the closet.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Lilibeth said, not believing her eyes. "Is that you?"

"She sees us!" said Tryla, happily. "She noticed us!"

"Yes Lilibeth!" Braingel said. "It's your mommy and daddy!"

"But you're so small!" said Lilibeth, kneeling down to them. "What happened to you guys?!"

"It's a long story, honey..." said Tryla, sweating a bit.

"Hi Lilibeth," said Dubs, entering the scene. "How's it going?"

"Dubs?!" Lilibeth said, a little surprised. "You too?!"

"Eeyep," said Dubs. "I'm afraid so, Lilibeth."

"Both Dubs, your mother, and I are tiny," said Braingel.

"How did you guys grow smaller?" asked Lilibeth.

"Lord Doombringer shrunk us!" said the Little Freaks.

"Lord Doombringer?!" gasped Lilibeth. "You mean the guy who kidnapped me when I ran away from home?!"

"Yes, that's him!" said Tryla. "He took us away while you were at school today and used his Shrinking Machine to shrink us like this!"

"But why?" asked Lilibeth.

"He said we were in his way of conquering Earth," said Braingel.

"Oh…" said Lilibeth. "That's not good…"

Lilibeth then starts to get interested in the Little Freaks' new size.

"Wow..." said Lilibeth. "You guys are so tiny! How very cute!"

Lilibeth grabs them with both her hands and says as she picks them up, "I'm gonna play with you three along with my toys! Come on, it's playtime!"

When Lilibeth enters her bedroom, she turns to her many toys and starts to speak to them.

"Everybody?" Lilibeth said to her toys. "We have three guests who are here to play with us!"

"Yaaay!" she said as her toys.

"Here they are," said Lilibeth, showing her toys the Little Freaks. "This is my mommy, Tryla. My daddy, Braingel. And our friend, Dubs. They're known as the Little Freaks. Say hello, guys."

"Hello Little Freaks!" Lilibeth said, in her toys' voices.

"Hello Lilibeth's toys," said the Little Freaks.

"Now what shall we play first?" asked Lilibeth.

Lilibeth goes to one of her stuffed bears and said, "What's that?"

She puts her teddy bear close to her ear.

"Great idea, Mr. Bear!" said Lilibeth, getting excited. "Let's do that!"

"Do what?" asked Braingel.

Lilibeth takes out some clothes and accessories of her little tiny plush toys from her play drawer and dresses Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs in them. Yet most of them were made for female ones. So the Little Freaks were now each in a dress and other girly accessions.

"You know, it's not that bad," said Tryla.

"Easy for you to say, Tryla…" said Braingel, with a groan.

"Yeah!" said Dubs, unhappy. "Braingel and I are not girls. We are boys! And we look pretty. Boys don't like looking pretty!"

"Well, at least Lilibeth didn't put any colors on our faces," said Braingel.

But in a few minutes, Lilibeth puts the Little Freaks in facial make-up using a play make-up kit as well as some from Tryla's make-up box.

"Kill me..." said Braingel, talking under his breath. "Somebody just kill me now..."

"Kill me as well, please..." said Dubs.

"Why are you guys being so negative?" asked Tryla.

"Because we shouldn't be wearing this stuff!" said Dubs. "Boys don't wear dresses, boys don't wear skirts, and boys don't wear make-up!"

"Well, I do," said Tryla, looking at her clothes. "I think it's very pretty. Beautiful!"

"Tryla, you're just saying that because you're a girl," said Dubs, rolling his eyes.

"I feel like a living porcelain doll in all of this..." said Braingel.

"Okay Freaks!" said Lilibeth, grabbing them again. "Time for tea!"

Lilibeth places the Little Freaks onto her play table as it was set for a tea party using her tea party play kit.

"Welcome to my tea party, Freaks!" said Lilibeth.

"Thank you, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"Meh…" said Braingel and Dubs, not happy.

"Can I please get out of this dress and make-up?" asked Braingel. "I look stupid. And ugly!"

"Why don't you tell Lilibeth how you feel?" suggested Tryla. "That's what you and I tell her to do with us, Braingel."

"Okay," said Braingel, then saying to Lilibeth, "Lilibeth? Sweetheart?"

"What is it, daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Daddy doesn't like being dressed up like a doll," said Braingel.

"Why not…?" said Lilibeth, starting to frown.

"Well, daddy's a boy," said Braingel, "not a girl."

"So?" said Lilibeth.

"So, daddy doesn't wear dresses and make-up," said Braingel.

"Then what do you wear?" asked Lilibeth.

"Well," said Braingel, "boys wear tuxedos, shirts, jeans, shoes, top hats, dress pants, you know."

"Oh..." said Lilibeth. "So do you want me to dress you up in a man's clothing instead?"

"Yes please," said Braingel. "Dubs too."

"Okay," said Lilibeth, then takes out a camera and says, "But first!"

"Is that my instant camera?!" said Braingel.

"Lilibeth no!" said Dubs. "Don't take a picture of us in this girly nightmare!"

"Say cheese!" said Lilibeth.

She takes the picture as a flash was shown. The photograph comes out and it shows the Little Freaks in the female doll attire. Tryla was smiling, Braingel had a blank expression, and Dubs showed a freaked out look.

"Hahahahaha!" said Lilibeth, laughing. "I got you!"

"Lilibeth?!" said Braingel, all embarrassed. "Why?!"

Tryla starts laughing as well.

"You look so cute in those outfits!" said Lilibeth, with a big smile.

"Thanks Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Your father and Dubs look cute, too! Hehehehehe!"

"Tryla…!" said Braingel, quietly.

"Stop giggling!" said Dubs, angrily.

"Okay fine, I'll stop," said Tryla, as she stopped laughing.

Lilibeth picks up Braingel and Dubs and takes them to the bathroom. She washes the make-up off their faces and dresses the two men into each a fancy tuxedo as well as a top hat and dress shoes.

"Did I do okay?" asked Lilibeth.

"Much better!" said Dubs.

"We look fantastic!" said Braingel. "Good job, sweetheart!"

"Oh...Well, thank you!" said Lilibeth, feeling happy. "Now let's go back to my room."

She takes Braingel and Dubs back into her bedroom and sits them next to Tryla.

"You guys look great!" said Tryla.

"Thanks Tryla," said Dubs, with a smile.

"And boy, don't you look handsome…" Tryla said to Braingel, touching his cheeks.

"Thanks baby," said Braingel, blushing.

Tryla kisses her boyfriend as he giggles.

"Now are you guys ready for the tea party?" Lilibeth asked, as she holds onto her stuffed rabbit in her arms.

"Yep!" said the Little Freaks.

"Great!" said Lilibeth.

She picks up her play teapot and says, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," said Tryla.

"Too bad there's no actual real tea in this teapot..." said Lilibeth. "Oh well, we can pretend."

"That's the spirit, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

Lilibeth "pours" the tea into three of her play teacups for each of the Little Freaks as well as giving some to her toys sitting on the chairs.

"Thank you, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"Thanks Lilibeth," said Braingel and Dubs.

"You're welcome, mommy and daddy," said Lilibeth. "And Dubs."

Everybody starts to "drink" their tea.

"How is it, my three wonderful guests?" asked Lilibeth, to the Little Freaks.

Even though they weren't drinking any tea at all, Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs decided to play along with Lilibeth since the child was only 5 years old.

"It's nice and hot," said Tryla.

"What kind of tea is it?" asked Braingel. "And what flavor is it?"

"I dunno…" said Lilibeth, with a small sweat.

"Well…" said Braingel. "I'm getting some peppermint here."

"I'm getting some lemon for me," said Tryla.

"Cinnamon in mine," said Dubs.

"Do you like them?" asked Lilibeth.

"Oh yes, it tastes great," said Tryla.

"Delicious," said Braingel.

"Very good," said Dubs.

"I'm glad," said Lilibeth, happily.

Lilibeth turns to her rabbit plush and said to it, "How is your tea, Mr. Bunny?"

She then says in her rabbit toy's voice, "It's very warm. Just the way I like it. And it's a tasty ginger tea. Yummy yum yum!"

"Good to hear," said Lilibeth, in her regular voice.

She then pauses and says, "Oh! I forgot the food! I'll be right back, everybody."

Lilibeth goes into the kitchen, climbs onto the counter, grabs some dessert foods, and runs back into her bedroom as she sets them out on her play table.

"Lilibeth honey…?" said Tryla, looking at the sugary foods. "Those sweet treats might be too big for us..."

"That's okay," said Lilibeth. "I'll give you three one of everything."

She gives Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs each one of the many sweets she brought.

"Thank you, Lilibeth," said the Little Freaks.

"You're welcome, Little Freaks," said Lilibeth. "Okay everybody! Eat up!"

Everyone starts eating their sweets. As well as Lilibeth pretending to feed her toys the food. Then a few minutes later, after the tea party, Lilibeth wanted to do something else.

"Okay you guys," said Lilibeth, picking up the Little Freaks again with her hand. "Let's do another fun thing."

She brings them to her dollhouse as she said, "We'll play house!"

"Uhhh Tryla?" Braingel said to Tryla. "Is it just me or is Lilibeth's dollhouse just the right size for us?"

"Hmmm..." said Tryla, then gasping as she said, "We can fit in here! This is just right! It's perfect!"

"What did you say, mommy?" Lilibeth asked her mother.

"Your dollhouse is perfect for us, sweetie!" said Tryla, in a happy voice. "It's just the right size!"

"That's great, mommy!" said Lilibeth, with a big smile.

Lilibeth places the group in the dollhouse.

"Now let's start," she said.

The little girl starts moving the Little Freaks around as she tells a story.

"Once upon a time," Lilibeth began, "there lived a man and a woman in this nice, cute little house."

She starts moving Braingel around.

"Hello there, my darling," said Lilibeth. "How are you today?"

She then starts moving Tryla around.

"I am doing quite well, honey bunny," said Lilibeth. "I love you."

She then says as Braingel, "I love you, too."

Lilibeth picks up Braingel and Tryla and squishes them together as she gently makes them touch faces with each other as she pretends to make kissing noises.

"You know, this feels pretty good," said Braingel, starting to smile.

"It really does," said Tryla, starting to smile as well.

"Ding dong!" said Lilibeth, then saying as Tryla, "I'll get it!"

Lilibeth opens the dollhouse's front door as she said, "Hello sir. May we help you?"

She starts moving Dubs around as she says, "Why yes, the town is having a big party in 2 hours. Care to join?"

She then again says as Braingel, "Sure we can, sir. My woman and I are dressed to impress in the finest clothes.

"2 hours later..." said Lilibeth, moving all of the Little Freaks around. "Woohoo, this is fun! Paaaaaarty!"

5 minutes into playing, Lilibeth started to shake her dollhouse fast, but in a gently way.

"Uh oh!" she cried. "Earthquake! Eaaaaaarthquaaaaaaake!"

"Lilibeth!" said Braingel, getting dizzy. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" cried Lilibeth, pretending to scream.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, also getting dizzy. "Stop! This is too rough!"

"Sorry mommy…" said Lilibeth, as she stopped shaking her dollhouse.

"It's okay..." said Tryla. "Play a little softer, please."

"And because of the earthquake," said Lilibeth, placing the Little Freaks flat on the floor, "the people were knocked out and fell into a deep slumber."

Lilibeth then stands the three up as she said, "But then some magic from the sky came down to the people and woke them up. And they all lived happily ever after. The end!"

"Wonderful story, Lilibeth," said Braingel, clapping for her. "You're very good at giving out happy endings."

"I love happy endings," said Lilibeth. "It makes me feel very happy."

"That's great, sweetie," said Tryla, with a smile.

"Thanks mommy," said Lilibeth. "By the way, are you Little Freaks having fun?"

"Well, speaking for myself, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "I'm having a great time."

She then turns to Tryla and Dubs and said, "What do you say, Freaks?"

"After Dubs and I finally got into men's clothes..." said Braingel. "Yeah, we're having fun now."

"I agree," said Dubs.

"Fabulous," said Tryla. "So what shall we do now?"

"Let's have a conversation," said Dubs. "A nice one where we can all get along."

"Good idea, Dubs," said Tryla. "I'll start."

She looks up at Lilibeth and said to her, "How was school today, Lilibeth?"

"It was same as usual, mommy," said Lilibeth, then starting to frown. "Except when you and daddy never showed up..."

"Sweetheart," said Braingel. "We couldn't show up because we were too small to drive the car."

"I know," said Lilibeth, with a sad sigh. "Sometimes when I don't see my mommy and daddy, I feel sad..."

"Awww, I'm sorry, honey…" said Tryla, with a frown.

"Wait!" said Braingel. "I have an idea!"

"Huh?" said Lilibeth. "What is it, daddy?"

"Why don't you take us to school with you?" Braingel suggested. "In your backpack?"

Lilibeth gasped with excitement.

"Can I really do that for you guys?!" Lilibeth asked.

"Well, we would be small enough for your backpack, wouldn't we?" said Tryla.

"Mmm hmm!" said Lilibeth, nodding her head.

"Then it's settled," said Dubs. "The Little Freaks are going to school with Lilibeth. Starting tomorrow on Tuesday!"

"Hooray!" said Lilibeth. "I can't wait!"

A few hours later, after having a small dinner with leftovers, it started to get dark outside.

"Okay Lilibeth," Tryla said to Lilibeth. "Time for bed, sweetie."

"Awww already…?" said Lilibeth, starting to get sad. "But I'm having so much fun!"

"I know you are, honey," said Tryla. "But you have school tomorrow. So you have to go to bed."

"And you're taking us with you, remember?" said Braingel.

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth. "I remember."

"Then get ready for bed," said Braingel.

"Okay," said Lilibeth.

"Good girl," said Braingel.

"By the way, where are you guys going to sleep tonight?" asked Lilibeth.

"We're going to sleep in our own beds, of course," said Braingel.

"But it'll be so big for you guys," said Lilibeth. "You're all very tiny. Maybe you can sleep somewhere else."

"What else is there?" asked Dubs.

"My bedroom," said Lilibeth, then gasping and said, "You can sleep in my dollhouse!"

"Do you have any beds in your dollhouse that we can fit in?" asked Braingel.

"Of course!" said Lilibeth. "I'll show you!"

Lilibeth opens her dollhouse and shows them three single play beds.

"See?" said Lilibeth. "One for mommy, one for daddy, and one for Dubs."

"Oooo…!" said the Little Freaks.

"But do you have a doll bed for two?" asked Tryla.

"Why?" asked Lilibeth.

"Your mom and I like to sleep together," said Braingel, then gives Tryla a kiss. "Cause we love each other."

"Yes, I do have that," said Lilibeth, showing them a double play bed. "Here you are."

"Perfect!" said Tryla.

"Now what about pajamas?" said Dubs. "We need to get out of our clothes and get into our pajamas."

"But our pajamas are too big for us," said Braingel. "The only thing that shrunk is our clothes that all three of us are wearing right now.

"Don't worry about a thing, you three," said Lilibeth, takes out some pajamas for her dolls. "Cause I have some small dolly pajamas for each of you!"

She shows the pajamas to the Little Freaks as she said, "See? A nightgown for my mommy and a two-piece set for my daddy and Dubs, of course with a shirt and pants."

"Thanks so much, Lilibeth," said Tryla, appreciating her daughter's help. "You're the best!"

"You're welcome, mommy," said Lilibeth, with a smile.

After getting their pajamas on, the Little Freaks went into the doll beds that Lilibeth offered to them. Then Lilibeth herself got into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and crawled into her bed.

"You ready for bed, guys?" Lilibeth asked.

"Yes Lilibeth," said Dubs.

"Lilibeth?" said Braingel. "Since we're going to join you at school, how are we going to get there?"

"Your father and I will not allow you to walk there," said Tryla.

"Oh dear, I didn't think about that!" said Lilibeth, about to get upset.

"Wait a minute!" said Dubs. "Is there a bus that goes by our house?"

"Yes there it," said Braingel. "There's a bus stop nearby in our street that stops there at 8 o'clock in the morning."

"Oh good," said Dubs. "So Lilibeth can take the bus to school."

"And Emma's mother will drive her home," said Tryla.

"Yay!" said Lilibeth. "We're good!"

She then starts to yawn.

"I think we should get to sleep now," said Braingel. "Lilibeth is already starting to yawn."

"Yeah, we should," said Tryla, lying down. "Let's do that."

"Goodnight Freaks," said Lilibeth. "See you all in the morning."

"Night Lilibeth," said Dubs.

"Night sweetheart," said Braingel.

He then snuggles with Tryla as he said to her, "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight honey," said Tryla, as she and Braingel kiss each other.

Lilibeth turns the light off as she and the Little Freaks went to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	2. Part 2

The next morning, Lilibeth wakes up from the sunrise.

"Mmmm..." said Lilibeth, as she slowly opens her eyes. "Mr. Sun is out already...?"

The 5-year-old looks out the window as she sees the sun coming up.

"Well..." said Lilibeth. "Time to get ready for school."

Just then, Lilibeth heard a tiny knock at her bedroom door.

"Hmm?" said Lilibeth, walking to the door.

She bends down and places her ear on the bottom of the door.

"Who's there?" said Lilibeth.

"It's daddy, sweetheart," said Braingel, on the other side. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh yes, you can," said Lilibeth.

She stands up and opens the door as she looks around for her father.

"Down here, Lilibeth," said Braingel, waving his hand.

"Oh sorry, daddy," said Lilibeth, as she looks down at her dad. "Where did you go? I thought you were sleeping in my dollhouse with mommy and Dubs."

"I had to go to the bathroom…" said Braingel. "Now…Sweetheart? There's something your mother and I would like to know."

"What is it?" asked Lilibeth.

"When will you let me, your mother and Dubs out of your backpack?" Braingel asked.

"Well, lunch comes before recess," said Lilibeth. "So I guess I'll take you three out of my backpack during lunch."

"You sure your friends won't mind?" said Braingel.

"I'm sure, daddy," said Lilibeth. "I like Emma and Logan. They're my best friends. And I trust them."

"Okay," said Braingel.

"Great," said Lilibeth, then notices Braingel in his clothes and said, "I see you're already dressed in your clothes. Is mommy dressed, too?"

"She should be," said Braingel.

Tryla then entered the scene after getting dressed in the dollhouse.

"Hey Braingel," said Tryla.

"Oh hey, Tryla," said Braingel, giving her a kiss.

"Good morning, mommy," said Lilibeth.

"Good morning, sweetie pie," said Tryla.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Lilibeth.

"Not sure," said Tryla. "Though I can't cook it by myself…"

"So do I have to make our breakfast?" said Lilibeth.

"It would be nice if I could use a little help," said Tryla. "I'm still very tiny, remember?"

"Oh..." said Lilibeth, starting to remember. "Right..."

"So why don't you bring me into the kitchen and help me make our breakfast?" said Tryla.

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth goes towards the kitchen.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, pointing to herself.

"Oops, sorry mommy," said Lilibeth. "I forgot…"

She picks her mother up and places her in her pajama top's side pocket.

"What about me and Dubs?" said Braingel.

"Of course you too, daddy," said Lilibeth.

She picks him up and places Braingel next to Tryla in the pocket.

"Honey, I don't think Dubs has waken up yet..." Tryla said to Braingel.

"He's not?" said Braingel.

"Is that bad, mommy and daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Well, not horrible," said Tryla. "Though he has to wake up and get dressed so he can go to school with us."

"Should we go wake him?" asked Lilibeth.

"Naah, I'm sure he'll wake up in a few minutes," said Braingel.

"Well, okay then," said Lilibeth. "Let's go make some breakfast now."

"Alright," said Braingel and Tryla.

Lilibeth goes into the kitchen and places Braingel and Tryla on the kitchen counter as they help each other make breakfast for everyone.

"What do you wanna make, mommy?" Lilibeth asked Tryla.

"Wanna make some French toast?" Tryla suggested.

"Yes!" said Lilibeth, all excited.

"Okay, let's do it," said Tryla, with a smile.

While in the middle of making the French toast, Dubs wakes up, gets dressed and walks into the kitchen.

"Tryla! Lilibeth!" said Braingel. "Dubs is awake!"

"And he's all dressed, too!" said Tryla.

"Yay!" said Lilibeth.

"Good morning, Freaks," said Dubs. "Morning Lilibeth."

"Good morning, Dubs," said Braingel and Tryla.

"Morning Dubs!" said Lilibeth.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" asked Dubs.

"French toast!" said Lilibeth, in a happy voice.

"French toast is delicious," said Dubs. "Can't wait until they're done."

After the French toast was ready, Lilibeth placed the Little Freaks on the table and served them and herself the food.

"Okay everybody," said Lilibeth, grabbing her fork. "Let's eat!"

The four start eating their breakfast.

"Yummy yum yum!" said Lilibeth, enjoying her food.

When they were finished with breakfast, Lilibeth put the plate and eating utensils into the sink.

"Mmm..." said Lilibeth, rubbing her belly. "That was so good..."

"It sure was…" said Tryla. "You did a great job helping me. Good work, Lilibeth!"

"Gee thanks, mommy," said Lilibeth, with a smile.

"You're very welcome, honey," said Tryla, smiling back.

"Everybody?" Lilibeth said to the Little Freaks. "What time does the school bus get here?"

"I looked it up last night," said Braingel. "It's supposed to stop near our house at around 8 o'clock."

"And what time is it now?" asked Lilibeth.

Lilibeth looked at the digital clock that was on the coffee table in front of the living room couch. It says 7:50 A.M. She looked down and noticed that she was still in her pajamas. The child screamed and quickly ran back into her bedroom and got herself dressed and ready. Then at 7:55 A.M., the 5-year-old grabbed her backpack and lunchbox and went back into the kitchen.

"Okay everyone!" said Lilibeth. "I'm ready for school!"

She opens her backpack and looks around as she said, "Mommy? Daddy? Dubs?"

"Over here, sweetheart," said Braingel.

"Oh!" said Lilibeth, seeing them on the kitchen table. "There you are!"

Lilibeth grabs the Little Freaks one-by-one and places them into the 5-year-old's backpack.

"There you go, Freaks," said Lilibeth, as she closes her backpack almost all the way. "I only have it open a teeny tiny bit so you guys can breathe. And so my stuff won't fall out."

"Good Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Now hurry before we're late!"

"Right mommy!" said Lilibeth, as she places her backpack on her back. "Let's go, Freaks!"

Once Lilibeth steps outside, she locks the front door of her house with her key. Then she goes down the apartment and exits the building as she walks to a bus stop nearby. She stands there and waits for the bus to come.

"Lilibeth?" said Braingel. "Sweetheart?"

"Yes daddy?" said Lilibeth, looking into her backpack.

"Promise one thing for me and your mom," said Braingel.

"Which is?" said Lilibeth.

"Do not tell anybody about the three of us being shrunk down to this tiny size," said Braingel. "We don't want to cause a ruckus or anything like that to the entire town. Alright Lilibeth?"

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth, then sighs and says, "And that nobody would believe me on that anyway…They think shrinking doesn't exist or is just plain silly and strange…"

When the school bus came a couple of minutes later, Lilibeth gets on it and sits down in one of the seats as she places her backpack down next to her. Then the bus started to move again to head to "Center City Elementary School".

"You guys okay in there?" Lilibeth asked the Little Freaks, as she peeks in her backpack a little bit.

"We're good, Lilibeth," said Braingel.

"Yeah, we're fine, sweetie," said Tryla.

"Okay good," said Lilibeth.

She then started to feel a few bumps from the bus driving on a bumpy road.

"Aah!" cried Lilibeth, then starting to giggle. "Hehehehehe!"

"Whoa!" said the Little Freaks.

"The roads are a bit bumpy today, I see?" said Dubs.

"Feels like it," said Braingel. "Good thing none of us get carsick easily."

"Very true," said Dubs.

About 10 minutes later, the bus arrived at the school.

"We're here!" said Lilibeth.

"Already?" said Tryla.

"That felt like a long time," said Dubs.

Lilibeth gets off the bus and starts running towards the building. The speed of her running caused the Little Freaks to be moved around in the backpack.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, as she was being thrown around. "Don't run so fast!"

"Lilibeth!" said Braingel, being thrown around as well "Easy there!"

"Oww!" said Dubs, hitting the side of the backpack.

Lilibeth enters the school as she stopped running.

"Finally you stop running," said Tryla. "Now let's get inside."

"I'm already inside, mommy," said Lilibeth.

"Oh?" said Tryla, confused. "You are?"

"Yes I am," said Lilibeth, then paused and said, "You, daddy, and Dubs can't see very well in my backpack, huh...?"

"Yeah…" said Tryla.

"Well, I promise I'll take you guys out of my backpack during lunch," said Lilibeth. "And maybe recess, too."

"Okay," said Tryla. "Now let's go find your classroom."

When 8:30 A.M. came, the bell rang to start the school day. Lilibeth enters Room #135 as she sits down in the chair at her assigned desk and places the backpack on the floor next to her.

"Good morning, class," said Mr. Murray, her kindergarten teacher.

"Good morning, Mr. Murray," said the students of the class.

"Wonderful," said Mr. Murray. "Now we've got some important things to learn today. So first...Let's start with you mathematics."

The little kids didn't know the word mathematics.

"Numbers? Adding? Taking away?" said Mr. Murray, giving them a hint.

"You mean math...?" asked a girl named Riley.

"Yes Riley," said Mr. Murray.

"Awwwwwww!" said the students, all unhappy.

"Come on, class," said Mr. Murray. "You want to pass kindergarten, don't you?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees..." said the students.

"Then we're doing math," said Mr. Murray.

"Okay Mr. Murray…" the students said.

"Let's start with an easy one," said Mr. Murray.

He picked up a piece of chalk and writes a math problem on the dark green chalkboard.

"Alright," said Mr. Murray. "What's 1+1?"

The students just stood there quiet.

"Getting it wrong is quite alright," Mr. Murray said to his students. "That's why you're all here at school, to learn."

Lilibeth raises her hand.

"Yes Lilibeth?" said Mr. Murray, pointing to the child.

"2?" said Lilibeth.

"Very good, Lilibeth!" said Mr. Murray, writing the number on the chalkboard. "Okay, on with the next question."

Inside Lilibeth's backpack, Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs began to get bored.

"I wonder when lunchtime is..." said Tryla.

"Tryla, we just got here about 5 minutes ago," said Dubs. "You're already hungry?"

"And we just had breakfast not too long ago," said Braingel.

"No, I'm not hungry," said Tryla. "It's just that we're going to be stuck in here for a while and we need something to do."

"But what can we do without being too noisy?" asked Braingel. "We don't want to distract Lilibeth or the other kids."

"Just try to enjoy each other's company until Lilibeth can come get us, I guess…?" suggested Tryla.

"Okay…" said Braingel.

"Darn!" said Dubs.

An hour into the school day at 9:30 A.M., the kindergarten students were busy doing some classwork at their desks.

"How are you doing, Lilibeth?" Emma asked Lilibeth.

"I'm alright, Emma," said Lilibeth. "How about you?"

"I'm doing good," said Emma.

"That's good," said Lilibeth.

She then paused and said to her friend, "Emma? Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Lilibeth?" asked Emma.

"Can your mommy and daddy drive me home again after school today?" Lilibeth asked.

"Sure, I can ask them," said Emma. "But why?"

Lilibeth tries to think of a lie since she didn't want her friend to know the truth about what happened to the Little Freaks.

"Oh no!" gasped Tryla. "She's gonna spill the secret!"

"Lilibeth, don't do it!" said Braingel.

"Shhh...!" shushed Dubs. "Don't let her friend hear us...!"

"Uhhh well..." Lilibeth said to Emma. "My parents are busy."

"Busy?" said Emma. "Busy with what?"

"You know, the usual things," said Lilibeth.

"Which are?" said Emma.

Lilibeth gave up and sighed sadly as she said, "I can't do it..."

"What's wrong?" asked Emma. "You feeling okay?"

"Excuse me, Emma," said Lilibeth, standing up.

Lilibeth grabs her backpack and steps outside of the classroom into the hallway. She then opens up her backpack and looks down at the Little Freaks all nervous.

"Guys, what do I tell Emma?" Lilibeth asked the three. "I can't keep up this lie forever!"

"Oh no, this is bad!" said Braingel.

"What are we gonna do?!" said Tryla.

"Maybe you should just tell Emma the truth about us, Lilibeth," Dubs suggested.

"No way, Dubs!" Lilibeth said, disagreeing. "I can't tell people you and my parents are small! Nobody would believe me!"

"It's the only way, little one," said Dubs.

"I agree," said Tryla.

"So do I," said Braingel.

"But if everyone sees you guys like this..." said Lilibeth, "what will they say...?"

"Just tell them the truth, honey," said Tryla. "They'll understand."

"Everybody?" said Lilibeth. "Even the grown-ups?"

"Well, you'll have to tell them, sweetheart," said Braingel. "If you keep this lie up, they're going to find out eventually."

Lilibeth sighs as she said, quietly, "Alright...When should I tell them?"

"Whenever you think is best," said Braingel.

"Okay..." said Lilibeth. "I'll tell them..."

"That'a girl," said Braingel.

"Lilibeth?" said Mr. Murray, seeing her not in the classroom.

"Mr. Murray!" cried Lilibeth, getting spooked a bit.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Murray. "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry I stepped out," said Lilibeth, closing her backpack halfway. "I had to think about something..."

"Is there something you'd like to tell the rest of the class?" Mr. Murray said.

"Uh huh..." said Lilibeth.

"Would you like to tell us now or wait for show-and-tell?" Mr. Murray asked the 5-year-old girl.

"I guess I'll tell them at show-and-tell," said Lilibeth. "That way everyone can listen in."

"Alright," said Mr. Murray. "Would you like to come back into the classroom now?"

"Yes," said Lilibeth.

"Okay, come on," said Mr. Murray.

Mr. Murray leads Lilibeth back into the classroom.

"You alright, Lilibeth?" asked Logan, Lilibeth's other friend. "Emma and I were worried about you."

"I'm fine, Logan," said Lilibeth.

"Are you sure?" said Emma.

"I'll tell you guys during show-and-time," said Lilibeth.

"Okay," said Emma and Logan.

When it was an hour before lunch, it was time for show-and-tell.

"Okay class," said Mr. Murray. "You all did a good job working on your morning classwork. Now it's time for show-and-tell!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" the students cried, happily.

"Yay…" said Lilibeth, all nervous.

"It's okay, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray, hearing her quiet voice. "Would you rather be the last to go today?"

"Yes please…" said Lilibeth, nodding her head.

"Okay, will do," said Mr. Murray.

Everyone goes to the play corner as the students sit down facing each kid when it was their turn to go. Then when all the kids went, it was Lilibeth's turn.

"Well everyone," Lilibeth said to her classmates and teacher. "I'd like to show you something. But it's not like anything I brought to show and tell before..."

"What is it, Lilibeth?" asked a girl named Claire.

"Yeah, what do you have?" asked a boy named Adam.

"It's actually not a what, it's a who," said Lilibeth. "Three of them, actually…"

She sticks her hand in her backpack, grabs the Little Freaks with her hand, and takes them out of the backpack.

"These guys…" said Lilibeth, showing the group to the class.

"Ooooo..." said the students, getting interested.

"Hey, don't two of them look like your parents?" said Emma.

"They ARE my parents," said Lilibeth. "The other one is a friend of my mommy and daddy."

"What happened to them?" asked Emma.

"Well…" said Lilibeth, bracing herself. "They shrunk…"

"You shrank your own parents?!" said a girl named Rachel, not believing her eyes.

"And their friend?!" said a boy named Kenny.

"No!" said Lilibeth. "No, I didn't!"

"How did they shrink, Lilibeth?" asked Logan.

"Uhhhh..." said Lilibeth, then turning to Braingel and Tryla and saying to them, "Should I tell them about the bad guy, mommy and daddy?"

"I think you should," said Braingel. "You have to tell the truth."

"Well…" Lilibeth said, feeling unsure.

"Actually, your mother and I as well as Dubs can tell these children," said Braingel. "You weren't there when this all happened."

"Yeah, that's better..." said Lilibeth, placing the Little Freaks on a wooden stool next to her. "Alright, start from the top."

"Thanks Lilibeth," said Braingel, then turning to the children and says, "Well kids…When my daughter, Lilibeth, was in class, Dubs, her mother, and I were captured by a villain named Lord Doombringer."

The students gasp in horror.

"A villain?" said a girl named Leah.

"A bad guy?" said a boy named Noah.

"Yes," said Tryla. "And we were put in a machine to be shrunk to the size you see before yourselves."

"Why did the bad guy shrink you three?" asked a girl named Natalie.

"Well, he wanted us out of the way so he could take over Earth," said Dubs.

"The world is ending?!" said Kenny, starting to get scared.

"No kids," said Tryla. "The world is not ending."

"What's his name again?" asked a girl named Olivia.

"Lord Doombringer," said the Little Freaks.

"Why would he want to take over the world?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we don't know for certain," said Tryla, then turning to Braingel and saying to him, "Do we, Braingel?"

"No…" said Braingel. "Sadly, we don't know the answer why…"

"When will you change back?" asked Logan.

"We're not sure," said Tryla.

"I wish I could help you guys somehow, Freaks," said Lilibeth. "But I don't have time since I have school and usually get homework. So I guess I can try to help you guys the next day I don't have school."

"You mean, Saturday?" said Tryla. "Okay. But what's today?"

"Today is Tuesday," said Mr. Murray.

"Oh darn it!" said Tryla, all upset.

"Wait!" said Braingel, coming up with an idea. "When Saturday comes, maybe Lilibeth can take us to Doombringer's warship and try to get us back to normal?"

"Great idea, Braingel!" said Tryla, then pausing and said, "But can his Shrinking Machine reverse it?"

"Not sure," said Braingel. "But we can try."

"So I guess we're going to remain this size for a few more days..." said Dubs.

"Eeyup…" said Tryla.

"I hope they get back to normal, too," said Lilibeth.

"Awwww..." said the students.

At lunchtime, Lilibeth was sitting with Emma and Logan at one of the tables in the cafeteria. And Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs were sitting on the table in front of them.

"You know, Tryla," Braingel said to his girlfriend. "We never actually get to see inside the cafeteria."

"You're right, Braingel," said Tryla. "We haven't before."

"It's really big in here," said Braingel.

"It's really big to us, Braingel," said Dubs. "We're tiny, remember?"

"Oh…Right…" said Braingel, with a small sweat.

"So Lilibeth?" Logan said to Lilibeth. "These are you parents?"

"Well, two of them," said Lilibeth.

"Who's the one with two heads?" asked Emma. "Just a friend?"

"Yes, he's just a friend," said Lilibeth. "His name is Dubs."

"Why is he called that?" asked Logan.

"I'm really not sure," said Lilibeth, shrugging. "My mommy and daddy don't know either..."

"Oh…" said Logan.

"Hey Lilibeth," said Emma. "What are your parents' names? You never told me."

"Well, their names are Tryla and Braingel," said Lilibeth.

"Which one is who?" asked Emma.

"Braingel has his brain outside of his head, while Tryla has three eyes instead of just two," Lilibeth said.

"Oh I see," said Emma.

"Hi there, Emma," said Braingel.

"Remember us?" said Tryla.

"Hello Tryla," said Emma. "Hello Braingel."

"I don't think they want to be called by their names, Emma," said Logan. "My daddy told me that it's very rude for children to call their parents by first name."

"Do they have last names?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," said Logan, then saying to Lilibeth, "Do you guys have last names, Lilibeth?"

Lilibeth shrugged.

"Why not just call them Mr. Braingel and Ms. Tryla?" suggested Lilibeth.

"Ummm…" said Emma and Logan, sweating a bit.

"I guess I could try that," said Logan. "Though it'll kind of be hard since I'm not used to calling adults by their first names."

"I'll just stick to calling them your mommy and daddy, Lilibeth," said Emma.

"That's fine," said Lilibeth.

After lunch, Lilibeth puts the Little Freaks back into her backpack.

"Okay guys," said Lilibeth, closing the backpack halfway through. "Back in the backpack you go."

Lilibeth and the other kids then go outside for recess. Just like all the kids, Lilibeth places her backpack with the other backpacks as she goes onto the playground to play.

"So what shall we do right now, Freaks?" Dubs asked Braingel and Tryla.

"Wait for Lilibeth to come back?" said Braingel.

"Who knows how long that will be...?" said Tryla.

"We can wait, right?" said Dubs.

"Yeah, we could," said Tryla.

"We can try," said Braingel.

"For now, let's keep each other company and relax," said Dubs.

"Alright," said Braingel.

"Good idea, Dubs," said Tryla.

"Tryla?" said Braingel. "You find it funny how our roles have been reversed? I mean, usually you and I are the ones packing lunch for Lilibeth."

"Yeah, it feels strange..." said Tryla.

"Indeed," said Braingel.

After recess, Lilibeth grabbed her backpack and lunchbox and went back into the school with the other kids.

"How are you guys doing?" Lilibeth asked the Little Freaks, looking inside her backpack.

She sees that Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs were lying down against her things, sleeping.

"Oh…" said Lilibeth. "They're sleeping…But that's okay, they can sleep until I get home if they want to."

Lilibeth goes back to her desk in the classroom and sits down in her chair. She finishes the rest of the school day once the time came to 2:30 P.M. She then left the school with Emma as the two girls went into the car of Emma's mother as the woman starts to drive Lilibeth back to her house.

"Emma?" Lilibeth said to Emma. "Sorry I lied about my parents to you. I was scared to tell you what really happened to them..."

"It's okay, Lilibeth," said Emma.

"Them being tiny sounds so unreal to most people," said Lilibeth. "That's why I didn't tell you the truth. I thought nobody would believe me..."

"I believe you, Lilibeth," said Emma, giving Lilibeth a hug.

"Thanks Emma," said Lilibeth, hugging Emma in return.

"You're very welcome," said Emma. "Say, how are your parents and friend doing in your backpack?"

"Let me ask them," said Lilibeth.

She opens her backpack, but sees the Little Freaks in a deep sleep while lying against her things.

"They're asleep…" said Lilibeth.

"Shall we wake them up?" asked Emma.

"Naah," said Lilibeth, "They've been through a lot today. So let's not disturb them."

"Good idea," said Emma.

When they got to the Little Freaks' house, Emma's mother drops Lilibeth off at her stop. Lilibeth thanks her and goes up to the house and walks inside.

"Okay mommy, daddy, and Dubs," Lilibeth said to the Little Freaks, looking down at them inside the backpack. "We're home!"

The Little Freaks were just starting to wake up.

"Is the school day over yet?" asked Dubs.

"Yes Dubs," said Lilibeth. "We're back at our house."

"Oh good," said Dubs. "Being at your school felt like such a long day."

"But it was a good experience," said Tryla.

"Yeah, I would say so," said Dubs.

"Can you let us out now, Lilibeth?" Braingel asked Lilibeth.

"Of course," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth goes into her bedroom and lets the Little Freaks out of her backpack as she places them onto her bed.

"What time is it, Lilibeth?" asked Tryla.

"It says 2:45," said Lilibeth, looking at her digital clock.

"Do you have any homework I could help you with before dinner?" asked Braingel.

"Yes, I have homework," said Lilibeth. "But how are you going to help me with it? You're so small."

"Just read it to me if you need help," said Braingel.

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth.

She takes out her homework and brings it to the kitchen table as she carries Braingel there as well.

"Okay sooooo..." said Braingel, as Lilibeth sets him down on the table. "What's your homework?"

"It's word problems again," said Lilibeth, with a sigh. "I don't like word problems…"

"Well, can you read them to me?" Braingel asked.

"Can't you read them?" Lilibeth said.

"I could try," said Braingel.

"Can you do my homework for me?" Lilibeth asked her father. "Please daddy?"

"Nope," Braingel said, shaking his head. "You have to do it, Lilibeth. It's your homework, not mine. Plus, the pencil is too big for me."

"But are you able to help me with finding the answers?" said Lilibeth.

"Of course," said Braingel. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because you're so tiny," said Lilibeth. "I thought shrinking made you dumb."

"Lilibeth, that's mean!" said Braingel, feeling offended. "I am certainly NOT stupid!"

"Uhhh…Sorry daddy…" said Lilibeth, giggling nervously.

"Lilibeth…?" said Braingel, in a serious voice. "I may be small, but I still have my intelligence."

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth.

"Good," said Braingel. "Now can we start your homework?"

"Sure," said Lilibeth.

Braingel helps his daughter with her homework until she was done.

"Alright Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Now that you're finished, put your homework away in your backpack so you don't lose it."

"Okay daddy," said Lilibeth, going into her bedroom and placing the homework in a folder and back into her backpack.

"So what can we have for dinner tonight, guys?" asked Dubs.

"Does meatloaf and mashed potatoes sound good, anybody?" Tryla suggested.

"Yeah," said Dubs. "I like that."

"Me too," said Braingel.

"I'll vote for that!" said Lilibeth, running back into the kitchen.

"Don't forget the peas and carrots for the vegetable!" Tryla added.

"Nooooo..." said Lilibeth, groaning.

"We'll talk about this at the dinner table," said Tryla. "Now let's get cooking!"

Lilibeth starts making the meatloaf and mashed potatoes and peas and carrots with the Little Freaks helping her out. Then when the meal was ready, Lilibeth serves herself and the group the food on the kitchen table. Then the child sits at the table in one of the chairs, while the Little Freaks sat on top of the table as they all started eating their dinner.

"How is the food, you guys?" asked Lilibeth.

"Great!" said Braingel, eating the meatloaf.

"It's very good!" said Tryla, eating the peas and carrots.

"I love it!" said Dubs, eating the mashed potatoes.

"Thanks," said Lilibeth, as she eats her meatloaf and mashed potatoes. "I like it, too."

The 5-year-old looks down at her plate and said, "Except for the peas and carrots. I hate peas and carrots. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them…"

"Lilibeth, you have to eat them or no dessert," said Tryla. "Now eat your vegetables."

"But I don't want the peas and carrots," said Lilibeth. "They're gross."

She pauses and says, "Can I have some dessert? Please?"

"No Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Finish your food. Then you can have some dessert."

"But I said please..." said Lilibeth.

"I know you did," said Tryla. "And that is a polite thing to do. But as I've said, no dessert until you-"

She notices that Lilibeth wasn't at the table.

"Where the heck did she go...?" Tryla asked herself.

Lilibeth was climbing on the counter as she opened the cookie jar.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" cried Lilibeth, as she sticks her hand inside and reaches for one.

"Get me the megaphone, Dubs," Tryla said to Dubs.

"Right away, Tryla," said Dubs.

He quickly gets the megaphone and places it in front of Tryla.

"LILIBETH!" Tryla shouted into the megaphone.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lilibeth screamed, as she was startled by the volume of Tryla's voice mixed with the megaphone.

"Honey, I'm being serious," said Tryla. "No dessert until after you finish your plate!"

"Mommy..." said Lilibeth, in a sad voice.

"Listen to your mother, sweetheart," said Braingel. "You have to finish your plate."

Lilibeth sighs as she gets off the counter and sits back down at the table.

"Bleh…" she said, moving her peas and carrots around.

"Eat them," said Tryla. "Right now, young lady."

Lilibeth picks up the peas and carrots with her fork and starts eating her vegetables.

"Good girl," said Tryla.

After everyone was done with their dinner, Lilibeth brings out the chocolate chip cookies on a plate as well as a glass of white milk for her and the Little Freaks' dessert.

"We need your help, Lilibeth," Tryla said to Lilibeth.

"On what?" said Lilibeth.

"Well, we can't dip the cookies in the milk like you can," said Braingel. "Could you dip them for us?"

"Sure thing," said Lilibeth.

She dips some cookies for the Little Freaks and gives the cookies to them.

"Here you go, Freaks," Lilibeth said.

"Thanks sweetheart," said Braingel.

Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs start eating their cookies with the white milk as well as Lilibeth. Then during their eating, Braingel stands on the cookie box and tries to dip another cookie into the milk.

"Need some help, daddy?" Lilibeth said to Braingel.

"No no, I got it, sweetheart," said Braingel, then slips as he said, "Whoops!"

Braingel lands into the glass of milk upside down with his feet sticking out. And since he was upside down in the liquid, his voice was all bubbly.

"Guys!" said Braingel, putting his hands against the glass. "Help me! Get me out of here!"

Dubs and Tryla try to pull Braingel out of the milk. Then a few seconds later, they got him out as Braingel started to cough up the milk.

"You okay, honey?" Tryla asked Braingel.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Braingel, licking his lips. "But that milk tasted pretty good!"

Tryla and Dubs laugh at this.

A few hours later at 9:00 P.M., it was time for bed.

"Okay Freaks!" said Tryla. "Time for bed."

"Okay Tryla!" said Braingel.

"Alright!" said Dubs.

"I don't wanna go to bed..." said Lilibeth, starting to yawn. "I'm not tired..."

"Yes you are, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "I hear you yawning."

"I'm not going to bed," said Lilibeth.

"Lilibeth, you have school tomorrow," said Tryla. "You have to go to bed."

"No…" said Lilibeth.

"Bed!" said Tryla, getting serious with her. "NOW!"

"Ooookaaay..." said Lilibeth, sighing sadly.

Lilibeth goes into her bedroom to get her pajamas on and brush her teeth.

"She's so difficult sometimes..." said Tryla, shaking her head.

"Indeed," said Braingel.

"But she's still my daughter and I love her very much," said Tryla.

"So do I," said Braingel. "By the way, I can't wait for Saturday. Can you?"

"What's happening on Saturday again?" asked Tryla, as she forgot.

"Lilibeth will take us to Lord Doombringer's warship," said Braingel.

"Oh right!" said Tryla, starting to remember. "And hopefully we'll be able to get ourselves back to our normal sizes."

"I hope so, too," said Braingel.

He paused and said, a little worried, "Oh boy…"

"Something wrong, honey?" Tryla asked her boyfriend.

"A little," said Braingel. "Since Lilibeth told her teacher and classmates about us shrinking…"

"What about it?" said Tryla. "Aren't you glad she told them?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm very happy she told the truth," said Braingel. "It's just…The whole time might know about this…"

"And?" said Tryla.

"Then they'll do a report on us and say it to the town," said Braingel, then sighing and saying, "I just really hope we don't end up on the news..."

"Yeah…" said Tryla. "Let's hope that doesn't happen…"


	3. Part 3

Three days later, on a Friday evening, the Little Freaks were sitting on the couch watching TV after just having dinner. When suddenly, they come across the local news. And it was a report on what the Little Freaks did NOT want to hear. It was about them and what happened to them this past Monday with Lord Doombringer.

"And over the past few days," said the reporter on the TV. "Center City's valiant defenders were nowhere to be found since the incident with Lord Doombringer, who was gleefully tearing apart Center City."

"Oooooh nooooo...!" said the Little Freaks, as they froze in shock.

"Where are Tryla, Dubs, and Braingel?" the reporter on the TV said. "Where are the Little Freaks?!"

"Oh no!" said Tryla. "This is bad!"

"The town knows about us shrinking!" said Braingel.

"And they don't know where we are!" said Dubs.

"The other kids must've told some people," said Tryla. "And those people must've gathered information to report it to the whole city!"

"Now why would they do that to us?" said Dubs. "Is us being tiny going to affect the whole town or something?!"

"Wonder how Center City has been since we shrank...," said Braingel, starting to get worried.

"Probably bad news..." said Tryla, starting to get worried as well.

"Come on, you two," said Dubs. "How bad can it be?"

"Uhhh…" said Braingel and Tryla, sweating a bit.

"Never mind," said Dubs. "Let's just try to remain calm the best we can."

"Okay…" said Braingel and Tryla, sighing sadly.

All of a sudden, Tryla's stomach growls.

"Oh no!" said Braingel. "Lord Doombringer's back to take us away!"

"No Braingel," said Tryla, pointing to her belly. "It's my stomach. I'm hungry. I'll go find something to eat."

Tryla gets up from the couch and said, "I'll be right back, you two. Stay here."

Tryla goes into the kitchen, but she then realized she was too small to reach the refrigerator.

"Oh great," said Tryla, all upset. "I'm too small to open the refrigerator by myself..."

She then sees the fruit basket on top of the refrigerator.

"I bet I can get up there on my own," said Tryla, looking up. "I'll just climb up to the top and eat up there."

She hears her stomach growing again and said, as she rubs it, "Gosh, I'm really hungry..."

Tryla starts climbing the drawers as she reaches the counter. Then she climbs onto the kitchen's windowsill and grabs the curtains as she starts climbing up it. But she then quickly lost her grip and was now dangling from the top of the window's curtains.

"Uh oh…" said Tryla, holding on. "Uhhh…Guys! A little help here! Someone get me down!"

She then slipped with a loud "Whoa!" as she accidentally lets go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Tryla, falling down towards the sink.

Tryla then lands into the garbage disposal.

"Huh…?" said Tryla, standing back up and notices she was in darkness. "Hey! Where am I?!"

She sees the kitchen ceiling in the opening hole above her.

"Oh great..." said Tryla. "I'm in the garbage disposal! How am I going to get out?!"

Just then, Lilibeth comes into the kitchen with a near-empty plate of leftover spaghetti and meatballs she found in the refrigerator.

"Mmm, that was good," said Lilibeth, wiping her face with a napkin.

She looks at her plate as she says, "I don't want to put this in the trash since it's very saucy."

The child then looks at the sink and said, "I'll put it in the garbage disposal instead."

Lilibeth goes to the sink and looks at the garbage disposal, not knowing Tryla was inside it, and starts to pour the scraps into it as Tryla was getting hit with the food.

"Aaah!" said Tryla, trying to cover herself. "Hey, watch it up there!"

Lilibeth drops the crust from her slice of garlic bread into the garbage disposal.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla. "Lilibeth stop! Someone's in here!"

Lilibeth then pours down some white milk.

"Aaaaahh!" said Tryla, then smelling the mixture as she gags a bit. "Ugh, what is this stuff?!"

"Oops," said Lilibeth, starting to hold herself. "My body's telling me to go use the bathroom. Be right back!"

Lilibeth turns away and goes into the bathroom to use the toilet. While the 5-year-old was gone, Tryla tried to get out of the garbage disposal herself, but couldn't because she kept slipping back down no matter how hard she tried.

"HELP! HEEEELP!" said Tryla, starting to freak out. "BRAINGEL! DUBS! LILIBETH! ANYBODY?! HELLO?! HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!"

Two minutes later, Lilibeth came back into the kitchen and walked over to the garbage disposal.

"Time to sink the garbage away!" said Lilibeth.

She flips down a light switch above as the garbage disposal turns on and starts to move and make its noise, which made Tryla holding on and screaming for dear life.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Tryla, all terrified.

Lilibeth hears her mother's cries and gasped in horror.

"MOMMY!" cried Lilibeth.

The child quickly turns off the garbage disposal as she quickly sticks her hand inside it and pulls her mother out, then lying the woman on the kitchen counter next to the sink.

"MOMMY?!" said Lilibeth, looking down at Tryla. "MOMMY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Tryla looks up at Lilibeth as the woman was shaking.

"I…" said Tryla, all shaky. "I slipped into the sink…"

"I didn't see or hear you..." said Lilibeth, then starting to get teary. "Oh my gosh, I could've killed you!"

Lilibeth began to cry.

"You could've died!" she said, sobbing. "I'm sorry, mommy! I'M SOOOO SORRY!"

The child's tears start falling onto Tryla.

"Lilibeth, your tears are too big!" said Tryla, getting drenched with her daughter's tears. "Please calm down!"

In the living room, Braingel and Dubs started to hear Lilibeth crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong with Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

"I don't know, Braingel," said Dubs. "We should go see and find out."

"Good idea, Dubs," said Braingel.

The two men quickly enter the kitchen and climb onto the counter.

"Lilibeth, what's the matter?" Braingel asked Lilibeth. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

"I almost killed my mommy!" said Lilibeth, crying hard.

"What happened?" asked Dubs.

"Well," said Tryla. "I was in the kitchen trying to get some food. But since I couldn't open the refrigerator by myself because of my size, I saw some fruit on top of it. So I climbed onto the counter, then onto the windowsill's curtains. But I slipped and fell into the sink. Inside the garbage disposal! And got food all over me! Then Lilibeth turned the machine on because she didn't know I was there!"

Braingel and Dubs gasp.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible!" said Braingel.

"How did you get out?!" asked Dubs.

"Lilibeth turned off the machine and pulled me out," said Tryla. "She saved me!"

"Oh thank goodness…!" said Dubs, relived.

"But I didn't know she was there until she screamed," said Lilibeth, crying. "My mommy could've died! Oh I feel so bad!"

Her tears continued to fall on Tryla, as well as they started to fall on Braingel and Dubs.

"Lilibeth, it's okay!" said Tryla, standing back up again. "You made a mistake!"

Lilibeth continues to cry as her tears kept falling onto the Little Freaks.

"Freaks!" said Braingel. "We need to find a way to calm my daughter down. I'm getting very wet..."

"But what are we gonna do, Braingel?!" asked Dubs.

"I don't know!" said Braingel.

"Do something, Braingel!" said Tryla.

"Okay, okay!" said Braingel. "I'll try!"

Braingel starts using his brain to think of a way to get Lilibeth to stop crying. But he thinks too hard and his brain goes dead.

"Oh great!" said Tryla, rolling her eyes. "Not again!"

"I wanna be a dentist!" said Braingel.

"Oh no!" said Lilibeth, all upset. "Daddy might be dying, too!"

Braingel's brain then comes alive again.

"Honey, please don't cry," he said to his daughter.

"I can't!" said Lilibeth, continuing to cry with tons of tears. "I can't stop!"

"Wow…" said Dubs, frowning. "She feels really bad about what happened to Tryla..."

"We need to get Lilibeth something to blow her nose," said Braingel.

"I'll go get the tissue box," said Dubs.

Dubs looks around for a tissue box as Braingel and Tryla try to cheer up Lilibeth.

"It's okay, sweetie," Tryla said to Lilibeth. "Awww, it's okay."

"I have an idea," said Braingel, then saying to Lilibeth, "Sweetheart, bend forward and show us your face."

"Hmmm...?" said Lilibeth, does a small sniff as she places her face in front of her parents.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" said Braingel, as he began tickling Lilibeth's cheeks.

Lilibeth calmed down a little bit and started to giggle.

"Hehehehehe!" said Lilibeth, all giggly.

"She's laughing!" said Tryla, happily. "Keep going, Braingel!"

Braingel kept on tickling Lilibeth's cheeks as the child giggles.

"I have the tissues, guys!" said Dubs, coming back with a tissue box.

"Great Dubs!" said Tryla. "Bring in up here!"

Dubs climbed onto the counter and set down the tissue box.

"Thanks Dubs," said Braingel, grabbing a tissue.

He then gives the tissue to Lilibeth as he says to her, "Here Lilibeth. Dubs got you a tissue."

Lilibeth wipes her tears away, then blows her nose into it.

"Good girl," said Braingel.

Braingel then smells the spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and milk on Tryla as he said, "Ugh! You need a bath, honey."

"Yeah, I really do..." said Tryla. "But the bathtub is too big for me. It'll feel like a swimming pool!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Dubs.

The Little Freaks noticed that Lilibeth wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

"Hey, where did Lilibeth go?" asked Braingel.

"Freaks!" Lilibeth called from the bathroom. "It's time for your baths!"

"Oh!" said Tryla. "She's in the bathroom!"

"Let's go see what she wants," said Braingel.

"Right," said Tryla.

The Little Freaks got off the kitchen counter and walk into the bathroom, where they see Braingel and Tryla's daughter in the bathtub taking a bubble bath.

"She's taking a bath," said Dubs.

"Lilibeth, I need to take a bath, too, you know," said Tryla. "I'm covered in food!"

"It's okay, mommy," said Lilibeth, showing Tryla a medium-sized bowl with water and soap. "I made a special bathtub just for you."

"Oh wow!" said Tryla, feeling grateful. "Thank you, Lilibeth! That's the right size for me!"

"Should I take a bath as well?" asked Braingel. "What about Dubs?"

"It's been taken care of," said Lilibeth, with two more bowls of water and soap.

"You're so thoughtful," said Braingel, with a smile.

"We very much appreciate it," said Dubs, with a smile as well.

"I'm happy," said Lilibeth, then lining up the three bowls with each other next to the bathtub and saying, "Okay everybody! Let's take a bath!"

So the Little Freaks undressed themselves as they stepped into their own bowl of water and soap as they all started taking their separate baths.

"Want some shampoo, mommy?" said Lilibeth, grabbing a shampoo bottle. "The food and drink in the garbage disposal made your hair all dirty."

"Yes please, honey," said Tryla.

"Alright," said Lilibeth, starting to pour some shampoo on Tryla's head. "Here you go, mommy."

But Lilibeth put a little too much shampoo in her mother's hair.

"Aah!" said Tryla, covering her eyes. "Lilibeth, that's too much shampoo!"

"Sorry…" said Lilibeth, with a frown. "This is really hard…"

"Just go easy, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Remember, mommy is not her normal size."

"Okay," said Lilibeth, pouring some water on Tryla. "Let's try again…"

She puts a tiny bit of shampoo on her mother's head.

"That's better," said Tryla, as she starts washing her hair. "This is great. Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome, mommy," said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth then did the same for Braingel and Dubs.

"Not too much for me, please sweetheart," said Braingel. "I need less than your mother."

"Why daddy?" asked Lilibeth, a little confused. "You have hair, too."

"It's the glass case with my brain inside," said Braingel, pointing to his deformity.

"There's no hair where the top of your head is?" Lilibeth said.

"Nope," said Braingel. "My head is literally open with my brain coming out."

"Eww gross!" said Lilibeth, making an uneasy face.

"Braingel, you're grossing her out!" said Tryla, looking straight at her boyfriend.

"Sorry," said Braingel, then saying to Lilibeth, "But don't worry, Lilibeth. You can wash the hair on me that you see is visible. Just be very careful, okay?"

"I guess I could try," said Lilibeth. "I just don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't, honey," said Braingel. "Trust me. I'll be fine."

"Well…Okay," said Lilibeth.

"Just do your best, that's all," said Braingel.

After pouring shampoo on one of Dubs' heads, Lilibeth did the same to Braingel as she helps him was his hair.

"See?" said Braingel. "You're doing fine, Lilibeth. Very good, sweetheart."

"Thanks daddy," said Lilibeth.

After the Little Freaks washed their hair and bodies, with Lilibeth doing the same with herself, the group of three grabbed themselves each one unused tiny washcloth to use as a towel while the child used a regular towel to dry themselves off.

"Alright Freaks," said Lilibeth, wrapping herself with the towel. "We're all clean and shiny now."

"Shall we get into our pajamas now?" said Tryla. "It's almost time for bed."

"Yes Tryla," said Braingel. "Let's do that."

Lilibeth carries the Little Freaks into her bedroom and places them in her dollhouse to give them privacy. She then gets her pajamas on. Then after drying themselves with the washcloths, the Little Freaks changed into the pajamas Lilibeth provided for them from her dolls. Then after brushing their teeth, everyone went back into the little girl's bedroom. Lilibeth crawled into her bed as the Little Freaks crawled into the doll beds in the dollhouse Lilibeth had also provided for them while they were still a few inches in height.

"You guys comfortable?" Lilibeth asked the group of three.

"Yep," said Braingel. "We are."

"Good," said Lilibeth, placing her head on her pillow and pulling over the covers. "Well…Goodnight Freaks. Have a good sleep."

"Goodnight Lilibeth," said the Little Freaks "You too."

Lilibeth turned off the lights as the household went quiet. But Tryla and Braingel were still awake.

"Braingel?" Tryla whispered. "Honey?"

"Yes Tryla?" Braingel whispered.

"You excited for tomorrow?" asked Tryla. "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"I sure am, sweetie," said Braingel. "We're finally going to grow back to our normal sizes."

"I just hope it works…" said Tryla. "I'm kind of tired of being small…"

"Yeah, me too…" said Braingel. "I'm getting sick of being a tiny little thing myself."

"Mmm hmm…" said Tryla, with a sad sigh. "We can't do most of the things we used to do..."

"True…" said Braingel. "Very true…"

"I really want to be big again," said Tryla.

"I do, too, Buttercup," said Braingel. "Then everything will be back to way it's supposed to be."

"Let's just hope we'll be able to enlarge ourselves tomorrow," said Tryla. "I don't know what we'll do if we had to stay this small forever…"

"Me neither…" said Braingel. "Well, we better get some shut eye now. Got a big day tomorrow."

"Right," said Tryla, snuggling with Braingel. "Nighty night, baby…"

"Nighty night, my love…" said Braingel, holding Tryla in his arms. "Love you."

"Love you, too," said Tryla, wrapping her legs around Braingel's legs.

Braingel and Tryla give each other a kiss goodnight as the couple join Lilibeth and Dubs into sleeping for the night.

The next day, it was Saturday. Morning came as the whole house was waking up in Lilibeth's bedroom.

"Morning Freaks," said Dubs.

"Morning," said Braingel and Tryla.

"Well, today's the day Lilibeth is supposed to take us to Doombringer's warship," said Dubs. "It's about time!"

"I'll say!" said Braingel.

"Let's get dressed, shall we?" said Tryla.

"Yes," said Braingel.

"In our regular clothes so they can grow with us," said Tryla.

"Right," said Braingel. "Good idea."

Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs get dressed in their real clothes.

"By the way, is Lilibeth awake yet?" asked Dubs.

They look up at Lilibeth, who was still sleeping in her bed.

"Nope," Braingel said. "She's still asleep."

"Ohhh darn," said Dubs.

"Should we rush this?" Braingel asked.

"I think we should wait for Lilibeth to wake up first," said Tryla.

"Alright," said Braingel, then starting to get nervous. "I just hope Lord Doombringer doesn't come back and take us like he said he would..."

"Me too…" said Tryla, nervous as well.

Meanwhile, in the sky, inside Lord Doombringer's warship, Lord Doombringer and his henchmen were heading over to the Little Freaks' house so they can capture them.

"Lord Doombringer," said one of the henchmen. "We are just moments away from arriving at the house of those freaky humans. Are you prepared to have them work for you as your tiny prisoners?"

"Yes!" said Lord Doombringer. "Fire the tractor beam and bring them up here!"

"Yes sir!" said the henchman.

The henchman activates the tractor beam once they were above the Little Freaks' house. The Little Freaks were being taken away one-by-one.

"OH NO! HE'S BACK!" said Braingel.

"HELP HEEEEEEEEEELP!" said Tryla.

"SOMEBODY!" said Dubs. "PLEASE! HELP US!"

Lilibeth was woken up by the commotion.

"Huh...?" said Lilibeth, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?"

She gets up and looks out the window as she sees the Little Freaks being captured by the tractor beam towards the warship.

"That meanie is taking them away!" gasped Lilibeth. "I gotta stop him!"

She then looks down at herself as she says, "I better get dressed first. I'm still in my pajamas."

After getting dressed, Lilibeth quickly runs outside and stands on the roof as she looks up.

"How am I gonna get up there...?" Lilibeth asked herself. "How can I get in...?"

She starts thinking.

"There is that rope that always dangling from the warship," said Lilibeth, looking at the rope, but then gets upset. "Awww, it's too high! I can't reach it!"

She goes back to thinking.

"Wait!" said Lilibeth. "How did the Little Freaks get to No-Face's lair years ago?"

She then remembered as she said, "Oh yeah! I remember now! It was a giant rubber band that they tied to the window! Maybe I can do that to get to the warship!"

So Lilibeth when back into the house for a moment, grabbed a giant rubber band from the living room closet, and tied it to the window of their house. The 5-year-old girl then placed herself against the rubber band and quickly stepped back as she aimed upwards at the warship.

"Gosh, I really hope this works..." said Lilibeth. "I just got to save my parents and Dubs!"

The elastic of the rubber band propels Lilibeth forward at high speed towards the warship.

"Ooooh, I hope I make it!" said Lilibeth. "I hope I make it!"

She looks up and says as she was flying forward, "Hang on, Freaks! I'm coming!"

Back inside the warship, Lord Doombringer turned off the tractor beam as the Little Freaks were placed in the center of his lair. Then Lord Doombringer grabbed the Little Freaks and placed them in a glass pod near his desk.

"HEY!" cried Braingel. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"YEAH!" cried Dubs. "YOU CAN'T PUT US IN HERE!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" cried Tryla.

"QUIET YOU!" ordered Lord Doombringer.

"NEVER!" said Tryla.

"Honey...?" said Braingel. "Calm down..."

"CALM DOWN?!" said Tryla, all worked up. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! WE'RE GOING TO BE SLAVES TO AN EVIL MEGALOMANIAC!"

"Oh no, she's gonna blow...!" said Dubs, thinking the worse.

"RAAAAAUGH!" screamed Tryla, losing her cool.

"I knew it…" said Dubs, with a small sweat.

"Listen here, you doombringing jerk!" Tryla yelled, confronting her enemy. "If I was my normal size, I would crush you myself! You have crossed the li-"

Lord Doombringer opens the glass pod and picks Tryla up with his fingers.

"Hey!" said Tryla, wiggling her feet. "What are you doing?! Put me down! I said put me down!"

"What a very ill-tempered woman..." said Lord Doombringer, looking straight at Tryla. "Perhaps you need to be taught some manners!"

"Manners?!" said Tryla. "What are you talking about?! I have plenty of manners!"

"Guards!" Lord Doombringer said to his guards. "Take her away to the-"

Lord Doombringer was interrupted by the sound of broken glass. That's because Lilibeth came breaking through one of the windows as she landed on the floor of the lair, after being launched from home.

"I'm here, Little Freaks!" said Lilibeth, standing back up.

"Oh great…" said Lord Doombringer. "Not that girl again!"

"Lilibeth!" said the Little Freaks, surprised.

"Sweetheart!" said Braingel, in a happy voice. "You came!"

"You're here to save us!" said Tryla, happy as well.

"Of course!" said Lilibeth, walking over to the Little Freaks. "Oh no! What happened to you guys?!"

"Lord Doombringer trapped us in this glass pod!" said Dubs. "And he is holding us as prisoners!"

"And he won't put me down!" said Tryla, still trying to escape the villain's fingers.

"Hey!" said Lilibeth. "Let go of my mommy!"

"No way, you little brat!" said Lord Doombringer.

"Don't make me hurt you!" said Lilibeth, showing him her four arms. "I have arms and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"Well…Alright then," said Lord Doombringer, placing Tryla back into the glass pod and closing it. "You wanna fight, kid? You're gonna get one!"

Lilibeth stands in place as she folds her main arms and places her extra set on her hips while trying to show bravery.

"Oooo, I'm so scared," said Lord Doombringer, sarcastically. "This little shrimp is going to destroy my warship! You're about as harmless as a creampuff!"

"Not until I destroy you first!" said Lilibeth, as she jumps and grabs him.

"Oh, it's on!" said Lord Doombringer.

Lord Doombringer and Lilibeth start fighting and attacking each other. The Little Freaks just watched as their jaws dropped. The idea of a small child going against a grown adult made them in shock.

"Lilibeth, be careful!" said Braingel.

"Don't lose this!" said Tryla.

"Wow!" said Dubs. "I never knew Lilibeth could fight him like that!"

The Little Freaks noticed that Lilibeth knocked Lord Doombringer to the ground and was punching and kicking him.

"Uh oh, she's really angry now!" said Braingel.

"You take that!" said Lilibeth. "And you take that! And that! And this!"

"I give up!" said Lord Doombringer, covering himself. "I surrender!"

"Good!" said Lilibeth, getting off him. "Now free the Little Freaks or else I'll-"

Lord Doombringer gets back up and grabs Lilibeth as the child does a small, yet loud scream.

"Oh no!" said Tryla. "She's in his hands!"

"And he lied to her!" said Braingel. "He hasn't given up or surrendered!"

"What a jerk!" said Dubs.

"At last…" said Lord Doombringer, pulling Lilibeth towards him. "I can complete my collection of Freaks!"

"What do you mean...?" said Lilibeth, getting nervous.

"I'm gonna shrink you, kid!" said Lord Doombringer. "That way neither you or your precious mother and father as well as your friend can stop me from my plans to take over the world!"

"No!" said Lilibeth, starting to cry a bit. "No, you can't shrink me! Please don't make me small! Please! I'm small already!"

"Noooooo!" said Tryla, with a scared feeling. "Not my baby! Anyone but my baby!"

"THAT DOES IT!" said Braingel, starting to get mad. "THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE GIRL!"

He then says to Tryla and Dubs, "Come on, you two! Let's try to get out of this thing! We've got to help Lilibeth!"

The Little Freaks start hitting the glass pod with their fists.

"Come on, you guys!" said Braingel. "We need to break free! We just have to!"

Eventually, Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs tipped the glass rod as it fell onto the floor and broken into pieces.

"Yes!" said Dubs. "We're free!"

"Finally!" said Tryla. "It was getting hot in there!"

"Time to do my duty!" said Lord Doombringer, with a sinister laugh. "Mwahahahaha!"

"MOMMY! DADDY! DUBS!" screamed Lilibeth. "HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Let go of my daughter, Doombringer!" said Braingel, approaching him. "Right now!"

"And what are you going to do about it…?" said Lord Doombringer, looking down at him, "tiny little Brainboy?"

"Yeah!" said one of the henchmen. "What are you going to do about it, Brainboy?!"

"I HATE WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!" said Braingel, in a mad voice. "MY NAME IS BRAINGEL! BRAIN-GEL!"

"Honey, calm down..." said Tryla. "You're getting yourself worked up…"

"Well…?" said Lord Doombringer. "Are you going to do anything to save your…little girl?"

"Daddy...?" said Lilibeth, teary. "Help me…Please…"

Braingel runs over to Lord Doombringer's feet and bites the big toe.

"OOOOOUCH!" said Lord Doombringer, letting go of Lilibeth as he takes his shoe off and holds his foot.

"Oof" said Lilibeth, hitting the ground. "Thank you, daddy!"

"Thank me later," said Braingel. "Let's go find his Shrinking Machine so we can get us back to our normal sizes!"

"Right!" said Lilibeth, picking up the Little Freaks. "Let's go find it."

Lilibeth holds onto the three as they look for Lord Doombringer's Shrinking Machine. Lilibeth walks into another room in the warship as she sees a lot of machines.

"Whoa…" said Lilibeth, looking around. "Look at all these machines!"

"But which one is the Shrinking Machine?" said Dubs. "We've gotta grow back sometime today!"

"I see it, I see it!" said Braingel, spotting the Shrinking Machine.

"How do you know that's it?" asked Tryla.

"Cause Doombringer's henchmen threw us in there and closed the door," said Braingel. "I was able to see the machine before getting trapped in it."

"Wow Braingel, you're a genius!" said Tryla, giving him a kiss. "Great job remembering, honey."

"Thanks honey," said Braingel, blushing a bit. "Awww…"

"Alright Freaks," said Lilibeth. "You ready to go inside the machine?"

"Yep," said the Little Freaks.

"Okay good," said Lilibeth, opening the door. "There you go, guys."

Lilibeth places the group into the machine and closed the door.

"Alright you guys," Lilibeth said. "You ready to get big again?"

"We sure are, Lilibeth!" said the Little Freaks.

"Great!" said Lilibeth, then looking at the machine and saying, "Hmmm…"

Lilibeth pulls a lever as the machine turns on.

"Now where is that growing button?" Lilibeth asked herself.

She sees a button that says "Reduce".

"Reduce?" said Lilibeth, then shaking her head. "No, that doesn't sound right."

She then sees a button next to it that says "Enlarge".

"Enlarge?" said Lilibeth, then nodding her head. "Hey! Large! That sounds like something that has to do with growing!"

Lilibeth pushes the button and waits for the machine to do its work. Then Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs began to grow.

"Freaks?" said Braingel. "Is it working?"

"I can't tell," said Tryla. "It's too dark in here."

"Hopefully we are growing," said Dubs. "We just have to get back to normal!"

After a few seconds, the Little Freaks stopped growing. Then after the machine goes quiet, Lilibeth opens the door to reveal her parents and friend. They were back to their normal sizes!

"Did it work?" asked Tryla.

"I don't know," said Braingel.

They looks at themselves and start to get happy.

"Hey, what do you know?!" said Braingel. "I'm at my normal size again!"

"Me too!" said Tryla.

"And me!" said Dubs.

"Thank goodness our clothes grew with us!" said Tryla. "This is great!"

"Oh my gosh!" said Lilibeth, happily. "It worked! You guys are back to normal!"

"We sure are!" said Braingel.

"Now I get to hug my parents again!" said Lilibeth, hugging Braingel and Tryla.

"Awww sweetie," said Tryla, hugging her back.

"Thanks for getting us back to our real sizes, Lilibeth," said Dubs.

"And thanks for rescuing us from Lord Doombringer's grasp," said Braingel. "You're a hero!"

"You're very welcome, Freaks," said Lilibeth. "I am so happy that you're all okay."

"Thanks," said Braingel. "Alright everybody. Shall we start heading back home now?"

"Yeah let's," said Tryla. "Before Doombringer tries to take us away again…"

"Come on, Freaks!" said Lilibeth. "Let's get out of here!"

The group of four hurry to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going…?" Lord Doombringer asked, as he stood next to them.

"Out! The! Door!" said Braingel.

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth quickly leave the warship and went back to their house on the roof of the apartment building.

"Bye bye, Lord Doombringer!" said Lilibeth, waving to him. "The Little Freaks have done it again! Nobody can stop us!"

She sticks out her tongue and blows a hard raspberry at the man.

"Come on, Lilibeth," said Tryla, holding her daughter's hand. "Let's go inside."

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth go inside their house and close the door.

"Hey!" said Lord Doombringer, looking down. "They can't do that! Can they…?"

He sighs and says, "Oh well…There's always next time. I'll get those Little Freaks yet!"

Inside the Little Freaks' house, everyone was in the living room settling themselves on either the couch or matching chair.

"So Lilibeth," Braingel said to Lilibeth. "How did you manage to get into the warship by yourself?"

"Well daddy," said Lilibeth. "I saw the rope hanging from there that you guys always use to get inside. But it was way too high for me that I couldn't reach it. Then I remembered you told me that you used a gigantic rubber band to get to No-Face's lair a long time ago. So I tied it to the window and sprang into action!"

"You really did that, Lilibeth?!" said Tryla, all surprised.

"Uh huh!" said Lilibeth. "You did the same with saving Center City for the first time, right?"

"That's right, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "It happened 6 years ago before you were born. And before your mother and I started to love each other for the first time."

"How did you remember that, Lilibeth?" Dubs asked. "Like your parents said, you weren't even around when our encounter with No-Face happened!"

"You told me…" said Lilibeth.

"Oh yeah…" said Dubs, sweating a bit. "We did…Heh heh heh…"

"You did such a wonderful job getting us away from Doombringer and growing us back to our normal sizes, Lilibeth," said Tryla, with a big smile.

She picks up Lilibeth and hugs her.

"We're so proud of you, honey," said Tryla, kissing her daughter's forehead. "You did it!"

"Wow thanks, mommy," said Lilibeth. "I feel proud myself."

"You should," said Braingel. "You saved us!"

Braingel rubs Lilibeth's hair as he says, "Maybe one day you'll become one of us. You could become a Little Freak!"

Lilibeth giggled.

"I love you, guys," said Lilibeth. "You're awesome."

"We love you, too, Lilibeth," said the Little Freaks. "You're awesome, too."

Lilibeth smiled and hugged all three of the Little Freaks close. Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs hugged the child in return to form a big group hug.

Now that the Little Freaks were at their normal sizes again, their lives was back to normal. And that means the three will be able to save the city again whenever there's trouble around. No matter what happens in Center City, the residents can count on the Little Freaks to help them out. The group will always be together as a friendship group and work together as a heroic team. To keep the people and the town safe from any bad guy that tries to get in the way. Everything was all under control, thanks to the Little Freaks.

THE END


End file.
